Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding Planning
by devildog3479
Summary: This is a story in which will show Eddie and Jamie planning for their wedding. Will be in concert with my other Blue Bloods story of my AU, so there will not be regular updates. When in a Blue Bloods story we reach a point talking about the wedding, there will be a update to this story as well. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will work in concert with the Blue Bloods stories of my AU. This will focus on Jamie and Eddie trying to plan a wedding while dealing with work, family and etc. So there will not be updates every day like my other stories but when I get to a point in a Blue Bloods story dealing with the wedding, there will be a chapter in this story from Jamie and Eddie's view as well. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please feel free to leave reviews and comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding Planning**

 **Secret is out**

 **Times Square**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Despite it being one in the morning Time Square was still jumping as people celebrated the New Year, but the crowd was starting to thin out as people made their way to their hotels, homes or bars on the surrounding blocks. Yet for the police, the presence was still heavy as the 6000 plus officers remained in the area. Luckily for them it was a slow night in the square, not to many calls for them to break up anything or arrest people. There were a few but they were minor.

Jamie, his partner, Sgt. Renzulli, Eddie and Walsh were walking along the barricades doing a routine patrol of the crowd. Eddie had a smile on her face as she kept playing with her ring. Walsh nudged her with her elbow. "You keep playing with it you are going to lose it."

Eddie smiled as she put her hand down as Jamie turned slightly at Walsh's comment. "Can't help it. So beautiful."

"Just like the person wearing it." Jamie replied as they continued to walk along the barrier.

"Oh god Harvard really." Sgt. Renzulli smirked at his old boot, but he couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Oh lay off Sarge, I think it was a beautiful thing he said." Rodriguez commented with a smirk as well as they neared a group of fellow officers who were tasked to protect a stage where a musical guest was performing.

"Thank you Taylor." Eddie remarked as her phone vibrated. She sighed at the annoyance. "That is like the hundredth time it went off."

"So what Eddie, it's probably people you know wishing you a happy New Year." Walsh commented as they continued past the stage.

"You know my phone is doing the same thing babe." Jamie commented as they arrived at the end of their circuit. They neared a portable heater to warm up for a moment. Eddie walked up next to Jamie. "Sarge is it ok…."

"Yeah go ahead. It give us a moment to warm up." Sgt. Renzulli said smiling.

Jamie returned the smile as he and Eddie pulled out their phones and began checking messages. "What the heck, this from my buddy Spencer. Says congrats on the engagement. I didn't tell him."

"Same here with my friend Mary who lives upstate." Eddie replied with some confusion. She scrolled through some more messages. "This one is from my mom. Congrats on the engagement. Tell Jamie he did an excellent job. Did you ask her permission?"

"I did before I picked out the ring, but she didn't know I was going to do it tonight, so I don't know how she found out." Jamie replied with a look of confusion on his face. He continued to scroll through the messages. "Oh oh. I found out how everybody knows."

"What?" Eddie asked as she came over and looked at Jamie's phone. "You two looked good on TV, and congrats on your engagement. Love Harold."

Jamie ran his gloved hand through his hair after he took off his hat. "Damn, if I knew…."

"Babe it doesn't matter. I love you and I thought the proposal was perfect. So everybody we know now knows we are engaged." Eddie said smiling as she took her fiancé's hand. He looked her in the eyes. "All that matters is that we are happy, and a good breakfast after this."

Jamie laughed as he gave her hands a squeeze as the group started on their next leg of their patrol. By two-thirty in the morning most of Times Square had emptied out to the point where the barriers and the cleanup crews were moving in and starting the process of getting the area back to normal. Security was still high, but for most of the officers it was making sure that the remaining party goers what few remaining didn't get to out of hand, and that the cleanup crews could work without being hassled. For Jamie, Eddie, Walsh and Rodriguez they continued to walk the area as the crews went about to unweld man-hole covers and brought in street sweepers to pick up the confetti and other things that were dropped on the ground.

"Another hour and half." Jamie remarked as they passed a group of party goers near one of the restaurants which was going to open all night long. The people were obviously drunk but peacefully besides the loud talking going on. "Folks keep it easy alright. Why don't you head home and go to sleep."

"We will be leaving soon officer don't worry." The most sober one of the bunch stated with a large smile she flashed at Jamie. She stumbled a bit. "Are you single?"

"Nope just got engaged tonight." Jamie replied with a smile as they moved on past the group.

"Oh phooey." The girl said dejectly.

Eddie and Walsh smiled as they passed the girl. One of the friends tapped the one that asked the question. "That female cop that was short that just pasted us, he is the one he proposed too."

"Why do all the handsome cops have to marry other cops?" the girl replied loudly that got her friends laughing.

"Yeah why is that Reagan?" Eddie asked laughing at the remark made by the drunk girl.

"It's because you are beautiful, smart, funny, witty, charming, endearing…." Jamie started to say but felt Rodriguez elbow him. "Ow what was that for?"

"I don't think she wanted an actual answer there Sergeant in waiting." Rodriguez replied with a laugh.

"It's ok Taylor. I loved the answers he was giving." Eddie replied as all four of them laughed as they neared the end of their circuit.

Their tour ended without any major incidents, as they arrived back at the command trailer where Sgt Renzulli complimented them on their performance as well as again congratulating both Jamie and Eddie on their engagement. He then consulted his notes one last time. "Alright our platoon has the next two days off before eight to four tour. Reagan, your ceremony is scheduled for that Wednesday after tour, but we'll let you go early so you can change and get to 1PP before us."

"Right Sarge." Jamie nodded his acknowledgement of the news.

"I'm pretty sure Janko and myself will be in attendance but I will let you know the details." Sgt. Renzulli told them as everyone assigned to their tour nodded. Sgt. Renzulli looked around. "Dismiss and have a good morning. Happy New Year."

"Sarge, don't forget…" Jamie started to say.

"I haven't forgotten Reagan. Arrive a little early and we'll discuss your paperwork and transfer." Sgt. Renzulli replied with a smile on his face. He shook Jamie's hand again. "Go enjoy your first day of the new year with your fiancé you knucklehead."

Jamie smiled and nodded and raced to catch up to Eddie who was waiting for him by the bus that had brought them down to Times Square. They were the last ones to board the bus since Sgt. Renzulli would catch a ride back to the precinct with the Lieutenant who had brought his RMP down to area per orders. Both Eddie and Jamie settled in for the short ride back to the precinct. From there they would quickly grab what stuff they had in their lockers before heading home. Eddie smiled as she laced her fingers through Jamie's and admired the ring on her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for a beautiful New Year's."

Jamie chuckled. "Despite the fact we worked."

Eddie chuckled as well. "Yep."

"In that case babe you are welcome." Jamie replied as the bus pulled out and started its trek back to the precinct as Eddie remained perfectly comfortable in the position she was in.

Half an hour later, Jamie and Eddie with their off duty clothes on and bags in hand climbed into Jamie's mustang for the trip back to their apartment over in the East Village. At a light in which they were waiting for it to change, Eddie checked her phone again. "Damn your family knows. Erin texted me and you. "What date did you guys choose?""

"Oh my god Erin really." Jamie groaned as he watched the light. He felt the stare from Eddie so he quickly turned his head. "She's worried that this may drag out like the last time with…."

"Oh right Sydney." Eddie said cutting him off. Jamie had told her everything about his relationship with his ex-fiancé at the beginning. As Jamie began to drive again after the light changed, Eddie looked out the window. Then a thought hit her. "How about this? What if today we make up a checklist of things we need to do and have a meeting between your dad and my mom to start the process?"

Jamie tossed her a quick look as he drove through the streets near their apartment. He slowed down and stopped at a stop sign. He looked at Eddie and smiled. "That sounds like a plan. Number one should be date and location so everyone can get off our backs about that one."

"Agreed. After we wake up we'll get started and consult the internet on what to do." Eddie said smiling as Jamie pulled up in front of their building that had an empty parking space in front of it for a change. "We'll consult friends and family but only for small advice."

"I agree on that one babe." Jamie remarked as they climbed out of the car, grabbing their bags and heading inside. As they waited on the elevator Jamie put his arm around her. "How about this too? What if we get the wedding party list finalized today so we can let people know."

"I like that, so date, location and wedding party top the list." Eddie replied as the doors opened. The walked in as Jamie pressed their floor. Eddie smiled as Jamie stifled a yawn. "You know Reagan you're pretty sexy for a guy who just worked an overnight shift and proposed to me."

Jamie smiled and turned to his fiancé. "In that case, Janko, how about I race you to show you how sexy you look after working an overnight shift and accepting my proposal?"

"Sure, but might want to tie your shoe first." Eddie said with a smile. This caused Jamie to look down and Eddie to run off the elevator. Jamie smiled and raced after her. He caught her as she opened their door. With his free hand he closed the door while the other picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. It was a good start to the New Year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the update folks to the wedding planning story like I said I would do when i reach a point in my other blue bloods stories when it comes to the wedding in those. There will another update prior to the start of my new Blue Bloods Stories after the next one. That will involve the choosing of the wedding party. Hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Selecting a Venue**

 **The Weston Hotel**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The storm that affected the city on Thursday night and most of the day on Friday had left the city a mess until late that Friday evening when the sanitation department and the city announced most of the major streets had been cleared and they would continue to work through the night to clear the surface streets. So Eddie and Jamie's fears of their venue appointments being canceled never happened, and thankfully the venues were understanding in case they had to cancel. So the couple paced outside the hotel ball room as they waited for their parents to arrive. Jamie checked his watch for the tenth time since arrive. His fiancé smirked at him. "Relax babe, they'll be here."

"Well some of the streets weren't totally clear yet so I'm worried they may not show." Jamie answered he looked towards the door.

Eddie chuckled as she saw Jamie stress. She walked over and stepped in front of him and gave him a kiss. "You seriously need to relax."

"I know, but this is the biggest thing on our list besides the tux and dress." Jamie replied as he put his arms around her waist. "If we can get this down today, it would be a huge relief."

"Much to the relief of Erin and Linda too." Frank stated as he and Carla walked in together. Frank strolled over as he gave Eddie a kiss and Jamie a handshake after Carla gave them both a kiss. "Sorry we were almost late. Carla's car is snowed in."

"So Frank kindly picked me up in his SUV." Carla replied with a smile on her face.

"Where's the detail dad?" Jamie asked as the detectives assigned to Frank waited just a few feet away. "Never mind."

"Mr. Reagan, Ms. Janko." A female voice behind them called out. Everyone turned and saw the middle age women coming towards them. "I'm Meredith Jackson and I will be showing you the Stevenson ballroom for a possible reception hall."

"Very well Ms. Jackson we'll follow your lead." Jamie stated as he took Eddie's hand and led the group behind Ms. Jackson into the ball room.

"As you can see it is an intimate space with the bar located on the far wall and large open space for the dance floor." Ms. Jackson told them. "It can seat about 180 comfortably but 200 is the limit."

Eddie looked around and saw the moveable wall at the back. "Is this part of a larger ballroom?"

"Only for people requesting it, but generally it is closed off." Ms. Jackson told them.

Carla looked around. "It's nice, but don't you have something overlooking the city?"

"No, because the top floor room is actually a conference room." Ms. Jackson replied to the question.

Jamie and Frank were looking around the room as the detail waited outside. Eddie looked at the both of them. Jamie turned around and he didn't even move his head. They spoke with their body language. He didn't like it. The both of them came back over. "Ms. Jackson we will let you know as soon as we make a decision."

"Quite alright, I understand. Take your time. You have my number." Ms. Jackson said as she shook their hands.

Jamie, Eddie, Frank and Carla walked out and headed towards the door with the security detail just behind them. Eddie looked back to see if they were out of earshot. "Definitely not."

"I agree baby, it definitely doesn't warrant a reception." Carla replied.

"It had its perks, but definitely not a place I wanted to have my first dance." Jamie stated that got a chuckle.

Frank chuckled as well. "Your mother would have the same opinion."

"Well one down, three to go. Where to next my dears?" Carla asked.

 **The Loft**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The second place that was on the itinerary for the day was a former warehouse that was converted to a restaurant, office complex in which it was renamed the loft. It was located on the river near the cruise ship terminal. Thankfully the streets at this end was clear. Jamie and Eddie had to park their car a little further down the block so Frank and Carla waited for them by the door to the building. As they walked inside, they were met by a 35 old male who walked over and shook Jamie and Eddie's hand. "Mr. Reagan, Ms. Janko, name is Carl Hammerstein. I am thrilled that the police commissioner's youngest son is considering our establishment for your wedding reception."

"It's not a problem. My name is Jamie and this is my fiancé Edit, my father obviously and the mother of the bride, Carla Janko." Jamie said making the proper introductions.

"Pleasure, so if you follow me I will show you the hall." Carl said leading them to the elevator towards the back of the long hallway. "This former warehouse is four stories tall. First two floors are offices, while the third floor is the restaurant loft, while the fourth is our four grand ball rooms."

The elevator arrived and dropped them on long hallway. Carl turned around. "At the far end of the building is where the storage of the materials of the warehouse were founded, so we are looking at turning those into condos or an expansion of the restaurant."

"Interesting, and which room would they host their wedding reception in?" Frank asked in a voice of the police commissioner.

"The second one sir." Carl said leading them at a fast clip towards the hall. Carl unlocked the door and led them inside. The room seemed canverounus but still had a intimate feel to it. "This can fit up to 220 people without the spilling over into the next hall. Unless you bring your own catering, we do offer a service for the wedding reception as well. The bar is located in between the area for the dance floor and where the dining would be."

Eddie started towards one end of the hall while Jamie started towards the other. Once they reached they turned and faced each other. Eddie was the first to say it. "If the ceiling be any higher, we could play a football game in here."

"Perfect for Basketball." Jamie smirked as they started back towards their respective parents.

Carl smiled at them as they drew closer. "This is a popular spot I am afraid. With the port and the view of the River and such, it's a hard place to book. Do you have any idea of a date?"

"We were aiming for hopefully sometime mid-summer." Jamie said taking Eddie's hand.

"Well that is the busy time of the year, but I can let you know some dates if you choose us." Carl stated.

Carla looked at the man. "Just hypothetically, say June 25th?"

Carl took out his phone and shook his head. "None that weekend, but there is a opening in mid-July."

Jamie looked at Eddie who gave him a shrug. Jamie looked at Carl. "We have to talk it over, but we'll get back to you."

"Quite alright, and I understand, this is a big decision." Carl said taking Jamie and Eddie's hands and shaking them. His phone rang after he shook Frank and Carla's. "I will escort you back to the elevator, but I have to stop on the restaurant floor to fix a problem for a reception tonight, if you don't mind."

"No we don't Carl, its quite alright." Frank answered.

Carl nodded and moved towards the elevator with the group following close behind. A minute later after Carl had gotten off the elevator, Jamie cleared his throat. "It has possibilities but I don't like the size."

"And the view was of Jersey. Sorry no offense, I don't want my first dance to be view by a mafia creep across the river." Eddie smirked.

"So what is the next place on your list?" Carla asked as the doors opened to the elevator.

"A place called The Navy Hall."

 **The Navy Hall**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Frank had insisted that Jamie and Eddie ride with him across the river into Brooklyn to visit the next venue on their list. Yet Jamie deferred stating once, they actually had seen all the sites, he and Eddie would run Carla home, while they went to their apartment and worked on other wedding items. Frank understood that but he knew Eddie and Jamie were hoping to make a decision today so they could lock down a date and move forward. Upon arriving in another refurbished warehouse parking lot, the detail jumped out and opened the doors for Frank and Carla as Jamie and Eddie were already shaking hands with the middle age woman who was waiting for them. Frank and Carla walked up. "Commissioner Reagan, Ms. Janko Jennifer Ganders, welcome to Navy Hall. Now before we go inside, I have to tell you this. This was a explosive storage warehouse during World War 2 and after the refurbishing a few years ago, it was decided to honor the men and women who passed through here and the impact the yard had on the area."

"Alright Ms. Ganders, let's see what you have to offer our children." Carla stated with a smile. She wanted the best for the both of them, but she could tell from the body language, this was on the chopping block as with the first one they had seen.

Jamie and Eddie looked back at her and smiled as they followed Ms. Ganders up the stairs and inside the building. Ms. Ganders led them down a long hallway to where the ballroom/conference room is located. "Now we offer catering services through a local vendor. A kitchen is in the planning stages, but as of right now all food and drinks have to be catered which is included in the contract."

Ms. Gander opened the doors to the hall and in they walked. On the walls were pictures of the area and showed the changes in time. Ms. Ganders walked towards the center. "This seats about 175 people, and the large dance floor and conference area is in the center of the room."

"So where would the wedding party sit?" Eddie asked as she walked towards the center as Jamie followed her.

"Most have it over there against the wall in the center, and everyone else like a spiral outwards." Ms. Ganders stated as she walked over and handed a pamphlet to Jamie. "This is a popular room mainly because of the history showed through the pictures on the wall. What days were you looking at?"

Eddie took the lead this time. "We were thinking mid-Summer?"

Ms. Ganders took out her phone. "Very busy all the way right now through beginning of August."

"Well we'll be in touch Ms. Ganders about the date if we chose this place, but we have one more stop to make today." Jamie said offering his hand and shaking Ms. Ganders' who shook everyone else's.

"I understand, huge step to take. You have my number and email so please let me know."

Everyone nodded and moved off in the direction towards the front. Jamie looked back. "No on this place. Felt like I was in a museum."

"Thought you like museum's babe." Eddie smirked at him as she hooked her arm through his.

"Not for our wedding reception." Jamie smirked back.

"Well it did have its drawbacks, I give you that much." Frank answered as the followed close behind Eddie and Jamie. "Pop would like it, but the other guest not so much."

"I have to agree with Jamie; felt too much like a museum." Carla told them as they walked out.

Jamie stopped and turned around. "Well the next one is the last place we have listed. Close by so should only take us a few minutes to get there."

"We'll follow you." Frank said as he nodded to his detail who opened the doors and climbed in after Frank and Carla did.

"Let's hope this place is the one they want." Carla said in a hoping tone.

Frank nodded in agreement. "Same here."

 **Williamsburg Hotel**

 **Williamsburg, New York**

For the Williamsburg Hotel, it wasn't the big flashy multi tower hotel that most people think of when they come to New York. The building looked like on the outside a normal riverfront refurbished building which is what the owners wanted, but inside it was different. The lobby was a magnificent array of a fountains and plants. The blond hair 25 female was waiting for them. "Commissioner Regan, Ms. Janko, I am Sarah Williamson. Who are the bride and groom?"

"We are. I'm Jamie and this is my fiancé Edit, but she likes Eddie." Jamie said putting his arm around her.

Everyone shook hands. Sarah then pointed out the lobby. "This was originally a one story office building for a shipping company that went out business in the late 90s. But as the area revitalize, our investors wanted to maintain that originally look and feel of the outside before patrons walk in. Now if you follow me I will show you to the hall is where the wedding reception would be held."

They followed Sarah through the lobby and out a door under a covered pathway. She explained that there used to be a warehouse attached, but when the hotel was constructed, they tore down the warehouse and included a covered pathway to the hotel. "On either side we installed heated covered pools for our guest to use along with green space for those wishing to relax and read."

"Looks interesting." Carla said as she and Frank nodded in agreement. They arrived at the elevator and climbed in.

"The halls are located on the top floor of the hotel. All halls are separate. No removal walls or moveable walls. Each capacity is about 220 people. The architect felt that most people would want to see the skyline of the city and such from rooms." Sarah stated as the elevator doors dinged opened and they walked out into hallway. "To the right side is the storage area for the food for the reception. We offer a catering service on site for cost included in the booking of the hall, but if you like your own, there is no additional cost."

Everyone nodded their understanding, and Sarah unlocked the door and led them inside. The room was down in a tasteful but elegant natural color. "This room has a natural color base which during the day will reflect the light but as well as keeping the temperature steady through the use of the glass that we had installed."

Jamie and Eddie looked around in amazement. The area for the dance floor was situated up front but for the most part was perfect. Sarah saw this. "Some wedding parties often set the table towards the windows so people can not only see them but take in the skyline of the city."

"This is really amazing." Carla said as she walked towards the center of the room.

"Yes it is. And the view is amazing as well." Frank agreed.

"Now with the weather being colder today, I won't open the door, but each hall has its own balcony and that is where people can go smoke or if you want wedding pictures take etc." Sarah said.

Eddie did a complete 360 and looked at Jamie. She had a huge smile on her face. "I love it."

"So do I." Jamie said. He turned to Sarah. "Can you give us a moment please with our parents?"

Sarah nodded. "Absolutely."

They waited for Sarah to leave the room before they talked. Jamie looked at Eddie. "I love it. Has that feeling we were hoping for but not too close to everyone."

"Baby what do you think?" Carla asked Eddie.

"I love it mom and I agree with Jamie with what he said. Not to close but still feeling intimate."

Carla looked at Frank. Frank nodded. "It does have that feeling to it. Now with the guest list and with the people Carla and I would like to invite. Depending who is bring who and numbers we may not fit everyone."

"We built in the numbers in the rough guest list, including kids. With your numbers we would still have about 5-7 people leeway depending on number they want to bring." Jamie said crossing his arms and thinking. "What do you think babe?"

"I don't want to limit how many people should come nor the number that want to bring guest, but it does build up quickly." Eddie replied.

Frank and Carla looked at each other and nodded. Frank spoke for them both. "We didn't think about the numbers when we talked about the people we wanted to invite so we apologize. We'll figure something out but most of my people would just bring their wives or girlfriends."

"Same with mine." Carla answered. She came over and took both of their hands. "Its your decision and we'll support you whatever you want to do.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at their parents. "Thank you."

Sarah walked in just a second or two later. "Well how does it look?"

Jamie put his arm around Eddie. "Can we look at some dates?"

"Absolutely. Just follow me." Sarah answered as she smiled. Everyone walked to the elevator and a few moments later they were back on the ground floor and a minute after that in the lobby. "There is the bar right there Commissioner Regan, Ms. Janko if you like to wait?"

"Thank you we will do just that." Carla answered as she and Frank smiled. Frank offered his arm which she took. A moment later they arrived at the bar. The bartender came over. "Scotch for the gentlemen, and a dry martini for me."

The bar tender nodded and moved off. Frank smiled at the women. "It's been quite a ride for them."

"I know, your family and Edit almost losing him, dealing with issues with being a police officer." Carla said with a look of concern which broke into a smile. "He has been good for her though, she has never been happier than I have seen her with him."

"Same for Jamie." Frank replied as the bartender arrived with their drinks. He sipped at the scotch. "Not bad. Must be house brand."

"Next time, I'll tell him the good stuff." Carla chuckled. She sipped at her martini. "Her father feels terrible about missing this, but he is glad Edit found Jamie."

Frank's smile turned down a bit. "Yeah I know how that feeling is. Mary, Joe, and my mom are missing this, but they are proud of him and Eddie, I know."

Before Carla could reply, Jamie and Eddie came over with huge smiles on their faces. Jamie spoke first. "Everything looks good in the contract. July 16th is the day."

"Congrats you two, now we can step up into high gear." Carla proclaim with a huge smile on her face.

Frank equally had a huge smile. "What is next on that list of yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This part of the story takes place in between "May the odds be in your favor" and the new one in the pipeline called "For my sister's honor". Both will be short, but I wanted to split them up showing the delemma of making those determinations, and actually talking to family and friends about it. So enjoy part 1 of the latest update.**

 **Wedding Party Part 1**

 **Jamie and Eddie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Jamie walked into the apartment carrying bags of groceries on his arm. He had just finished up with his last tour at the 12th. Monday he would officially begin his tour over at the 2-9 in Harlem. But now all he was looking forward to was the weekend with his fiancé Eddie and a nice Sunday dinner with the family.

"Hey babe." Eddie called from the counter as she saw Jamie walking into the apartment. She got up and walked over grabbing a bag from him. "You get everything we needed."

"Yes and a couple things extra, like I know you are going through cookies faster than me." Jamie smirked at her as he gave her kiss. "You must have been a football player in previous life."

"Oh hardy har har." Eddie replied with a smirk as she and Jamie walked into the kitchen with the food. She set the bags down and opened the fridge as Jamie set his bags on the counter.

Jamie went back to the closet to hang up his coat. On his way back towards the kitchen, he saw Eddie was working on her bridal party for the wedding. "I thought you had figured out who you wanted on your bridal party."

"I have the people I want in the party, but I am having difficulty to make the decision on maid of honor." Eddie said as she put the cold stuff away. She then turned and saw Jamie staring at her. "I'm toying between Haley, Linda, and Erin and Nicky. It shouldn't be this difficult."

"I thought you wanted Haley as your maid of honor." Jamie replied coming into the kitchen and grabbing groceries and started to put them away in the cabinets.

"I did, but then I had all these crazy thoughts that started to go through my head." Eddie remarked as she started to put some of the other groceries away as well. "How will the others take it, will they be upset with me or are they going to support my decision."

Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked over at Eddie and smiled trying to relax her. "Well they shouldn't have a problem with it if you let them know how you feel."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about disappointing anyone about a particular spot in your party." Eddie stated as she leaned against the stove. She then saw Jamie's face. "No, you?"

"If Joe was alive, it would be easy decision. It's between Danny and Spencer for my best man." Jamie answered Eddie's statement. He put the remainder of the groceries away and walked out into the living room. He sat down on the couch. "At times, Spencer has been more of a brother than Danny has, but at the same time, Danny and me have grown closer."

Eddie joined him on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess it's not easy especially when you have to decide between family and friends."

"No its not." Jamie replied laughing and wrapping his arm around her.

"So how do you suggest we go about solving this particular crisis Sergeant Regan?" Eddie asked with a smirk on her face. She snuggled into him.

"Well my mother always said let your heart and head and not your gut make your decisions." Jamie told her.

Eddie chuckled into Jamie's chest. "Smart women."

"That she was." Jamie answered. He leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table. "So I figured I would solve this dilemma like most others."

"A coin flip?" Eddie said laughing.

"Oh hardy har har." Jamie said mimicking Eddie. She playfully slapped him, and he got up. He walked over to the counter, and pulled out a piece of paper. He took a deep breath and wrote on it. He walked back over to Eddie and handed it to her. "Done."

Eddie looked at the paper and smiled. _"Best man Danny, groomsman Spencer, Jack and Sean."_

"I thought you were going to take a little longer." Eddie replied with a smirk on her face.

"Just talking about it helped me with the decision." Jamie said sitting back down on the couch and letting Eddie snuggle back into him. "Spencer would never let me hear the end of it if I selected him over my family but he would do it through because I ask him."

Eddie looked at Jamie and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "That is why I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie answered. He saw Eddie get up and moved back to the counter. "What are you doing now?"

Eddie gave him a finger telling him just a minute. She came back over to him and handed him a sheet of paper. _"Maid of Honor Haley, bridesmaids Linda, Erin Nicky."_

Jamie looked at Eddie who smiled the largest smile at him. She took the paper and set it on the table on top of Jamie. She laid her head back into Jamie. "Now comes the tough part."

"What is that?" Jamie said as he leaned back again and got comfortable again.

"Telling everybody what we decided for on the wedding party." Eddie said as she kicked up her feet on the couch.

Jamie laughed and kissed the top of Eddie's head. "Won't be so bad shorty."

Eddie laughed also. "I hope so."

 **A/N: Will family and friends be accepting the couple's decision. Keep a eye open.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So the wedding party is out of the way. Now comes the biggest challenge our favorite couple is facing. Selecting the right dress for the bride, and making a menu that would include food choices for everyone. There will be some shockers to the menu as people begin to make their food choices known. So enjoy the update, and please review. Thank you.**

 **Wedding Party Part 2**

 **Funkhowsers**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hey Danny, over here." Jamie called to his brother when he saw him entering the bar. Danny smiled and shook his hand. Jamie signaled the bartender. "Bring my brother one of these John."

The bartender nodded and brought a beer for Danny. They saluted and took a swig out of the bottle. Danny looked at his younger brother. "How's life at the 2-9?"

"Not too bad. I think I change a few people's minds already." Jamie replied. He then went on how he helped Mr. Jackson with his problem, and how the precinct was able to help out Mr. Jackson pay for the cameras. "Anyway how's life over in Major Case?"

"Oh kid, some days I wish I had just stayed on patrol or taken the sergeant's exam like you." Danny answered. He went on to explain about the case of the pyschraist who was helping veterans and the results of the case. He patted his brother on the back. "But I do know that's the not the reason you asked me down here nor the drinks, which I don't mind. So what's on your mind?"

Jamie took a breath before speaking. "Danny we always haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but we have gotten better over the years. You're my brother though and I love you, so I was kind of hoping that you would be my best man at my wedding?"

Danny sat there in shock looking at his brother. Jamie chuckled. "Did I use too many big words for you?"

"Oh shut up kid. Of course I'll be your best man." Danny said reaching over and giving Jamie's shoulders a squeeze. "I'm just in shock though. I thought you would have asked Spencer to be your best man?"

"That was the thought process over the past few weeks, but Spencer said he kill me if I didn't ask you first." Jamie said chuckling. He took a slug of his beer and set it down. "If Joe was alive, I would have asked him first so…"

Danny nodded and patted Jamie on the back. "I know Jamie, we are going to be missing quite a few people at this wedding."

Their mom, Grandma Betty, Vinny, Joe, just to name a few. Danny took a slug of beer. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well the bachelor party for one, holding on to the rings day of ceremony is another and definitely helping with get everybody in with the tuxes." Jamie told him. He chuckled. "Other than that, I have no idea what else?"

"Well just a word of advice." Danny told his younger brother who nodded. "Erin, Linda, Eddie and Carla are going to be all over this like fly's on honey, so if you can avoid certain events go ahead, but definitely the catering and dessert you should be there for."

"Good advice." Jamie replied with a chuckle and a sip of his beer.

"Speaking of your better half where is she?" Danny asked looking around the bar.

 **Sullivan's**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

Hailey and Eddie walked into Sullivan's Bar after Eddie parked her car on Hailey's street and they both shared a cab to the bar. It was packed as expected, but the bar hostess recognized Hailey and found them a table in the back of the bar for them to sit at. As they left, a waitress came up. "What can I get you ladies?"

"A whiskey sour, and a beer for my friend." Hailey ordered. The waitress nodded and moved off. Hailey looked at Eddie and chuckled. "Eddie you look like you have the wait of the world on your shoulders. You asked for me to go out tonight. What's going on?"

"Hailey, how long have we know each other?" Eddie asked.

"Pretty much our whole lives." Hailey said in concern. She leaned forward. "Is something wrong, did Jamie…."

"No nothing." Eddie replied chuckling. She waited until the waitress dropped off the drinks and left them alone. She took a sip of her beer. "Hailey, you are my best friend, and you have been there with me through everything, and you were excited when I told you about me and Jamie. So I am wondering, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Hailey busted out in a smile and leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I would. You went through all that to ask me?"

"This is a big step Hails. I mean me and Jamie wrestled over who to choose." Eddie replied sinking back into the seat. She took a long sip on her beer. "We didn't know how everybody would react to the news, and we had back up plans in case somebody turned us down."

"Wow, you really did antagonize over this didn't you?" Hailey chuckled at her best friend. She saw the look from Eddie. "Oh, you weren't really worried about my reaction were you?"

"Nope. Its Erin and Linda I am worried about." Eddie replied. She sat up straight and leaned forward in her chair. "They were on us about the venue and date from the start, I am just worried….."

"Eddie, I think they were worried you two would put it off to the point where somebody would get their heartbroken again, either you or Jamie." Hailey told Eddie. She had heard the story from the both of them one night on a dinner date with her and a ex-boyfriend. She took a breath. "A piece of advice from your best friend."

"Sure?" Eddie answered.

"I think they will understand completely. They know you known me longer, and I bet you have them in the wedding party anyway. So just relax when you tell them." Hailey told her.

Eddie sat there knowing that Hailey was probably right.

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Eddie quietly slipped into the apartment a little after midnight. She had stayed out later than she hoped, but Hailey wanted to celebrate just a little bit longer about the news of being named the maid of honor to the wedding. Eddie put her purse in the closet and set the keys in the bowl on the table near the doorway. As she walked into the living room, she saw Jamie face down in his laptop typing away at the keys with headphones on. She wasn't really expecting him to be up this late. She quietly snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around. "Jesus babe you scared me."

Eddie laughed. "Sorry I couldn't resist. How did it go with Danny?"

Jamie smiled and set the laptop down. "Really good. He was kind of surprised, but accept it. Even asked Why didn't I ask Spencer, and I explained why. How did it go with Hailey?"

"She wasn't in shock at me asking, but was kind of surprised at my reaction." Eddie commented as she sat down next to him on the couch. She took her hand in his. She took a breath. "I guess I am worried about what Erin, Linda and Nicky will think, and Hailey told me they be pretty understanding."

"Yeah they will babe, I know they will be." Jamie said smiling at her. His smile made her feel at ease. He gave her a light kiss and brought back up the laptop to his lap. "That is a major checkmark off the list. I have the next three lined up, and because we are both pulling late tours this week, I figured we would do these during mid-morning sometime."

"Yeah but you are pulling midnight to 8, and me four to midnight. Would you have the energy for it?" Eddie asked as she looked at the laptop.

"I figured I can grab a couple hours then take a nap before I go in." Jamie commented as he showed her what he typed up. "Big one for us is catering and rings. Tuxes I can do over the next week, but I figured with the wedding dress…."

"Yeah, that should be taken care of as soon as possible, along with the menu." Eddie said with a smile. She looked at the list he was working on. "Music really?"

"Dj's get booked in a hurry, and I figured we book one the earliest, the better it is for us." Jamie stated. He set the laptop on the table and closed the lid. "Right now, let's get the food, rings and your dress out of the way. We'll tell the family tomorrow."

"Agreed." Eddie answered. She got up off the couch and grabbed his hand. "Come on Reagan, I know of a activity that will help the both of us go to sleep."

Jamie didn't argue and followed his beautiful fiancé into their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First part of the major Wedding planning part. During the course of my Blue Bloods story "A Long Road Ahead" there will be at least three more updates to be down with the wedding planning, with the big one being Eddie's wedding dress. So stay tuned for updates. Thank you and enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Picking the rings**

 **29** **th** **Precinct**

 **Harlem, New York**

Jamie sighed and tossed the reports he had just signed off onto the others in his box. He looked at his watch and sighed. He was late getting off his shift. He could kiss off getting some sleep before he and Eddie had to be at the jewelers to pick out their wedding bands. He closed the door and started down the hallway when he saw his Platoon commander Lt. Jameson walking towards him. "Reagan, I thought you were out of here already?"

"I had to fill out reports on the Atreus Jackson assault case, plus updating personnel files too." Jamie remarked.

"Well Atreus Jackson case has been picked up by the detectives, but they have at least four other priority cases, but the kid also refuses to talk." Lt. Jameson told Jamie. He saw Jamie shake his head. "I know, but the mother stated she'll try and get the son to talk, but she didn't know if he would."

"If he doesn't talk, we can't solve his case." Jamie replied putting his hands on his hips. "Alright thanks Lieutenant."

"No problem." Lt. Jameson answered. He smiled and patted Jamie on the shoulder as he walked past. He spun around. "Now get out of here before I get a phone call from your fiancé asking why you are not on the way to the jewelers."

Jamie chuckled as he walked towards the locker room.

 **Mr. Petroski Jewelers**

 **SoHo, New York**

Twenty minutes later he was on his way to Petroski's Jewelers in SoHo to meet Eddie so they could pick out their wedding bands. Traffic was still heavy but luckly for him, it moved steady and 40 minutes after leaving the precinct, he arrived in SoHo. He found a parking spot a couple blocks away, and walked at a quick pace towards the jewelers. He smiled as he saw the love of his life waiting for him outside the jewelers. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side that made her even more attractive to him. She had a faux scowl on her face. "You were pushing it Reagan."

"I'm so sorry soon to be Missus Reagan, an assault case and paperwork kept me late." Jamie replied as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "At least I made it."

Eddie smiled and relaxed against him. "At least you made it. So no shop talk, lets do our rings."

"Agreed, because I had enough for one day." Jamie replied. They walked arm in arm into Petroski's store. Jamie saw Mr. Petroski come out from the back. "Hey Mr. Petroski."

"Jamie, so good to see you again." Mr. Petroski remarked with a smile on his face. He looked at Eddie and his smile grew larger. "And this must be Edit. You were right Jamie, she is a beautiful woman."

"thank you Mr. Petroski." Eddie replied as she gave Jamie's arm a squeeze. She liked the fact Jamie always talked about her in the most loving ways, and made her his priority. She loved him deeply for that."

Jamie smiled and put his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "Mr. Petrorski, our wedding is July 16th, and we were going to look at wedding bands. We are hoping to…."

"Say no more Jamie." Mr. Petroski said. He motioned them over to the case where the wedding and engagement bands were looking. He saw Eddie was wearing hers. "Now Jamie picked your ring from the Royal set here. Here are some of the bands."

Eddie and Jamie looked at the bands. Now Jamie had her engagement ring slightly modified with the smaller stones on the band, which Eddie loved. As she went through the bands, she shook her head. "I like them, but….."

"You are wanting something to pull the attention of your engagement ring and onto your wedding band without it being too distracting." Mr. Petroski stated.

Eddie nodded. "How did you know?"

"My dad and grandfather have been coming here for the longest time." Jamie told her. He smiled at her and Jamie looked into the case. "Can we see the Paulina set?"

Mr. Petroski nodded. "Of course."

As the set came out, Eddie's eyes went to the bands, and all of them were set with small stones, and would look lovely on her finger. But she shook her head. "No Jamie, not quite those."

"Let me get something from the back real quick." Mr. Petroski said with a look of deep thought on his face. He left them in front for a couple moments and returned carrying a different case. "This is from a family friend. His name is Leon Micha. He was born not too far where my family is from. He does quality work and only ask me to display to those that I feel might be looking for something they both truly want."

Eddie looked at the rings. Instead of being set on the band, small stones appeared to be embedded in the band. She waited until the display was open to pick one up. "These are lovely."

Mr. Petroski nodded and held one up. "The story for these rings are interesting. The story of the area has it during the middle ages, during one of the many wars that raged over the area, two lovers were caught in between the battles. Then one day, as the young male found his lover was too sick to run from the village as the enemy burned it, he rushed into her home to try and bring her out. They did not survive, and as the villagers returned, they found their bodies in an embrace. The young male had given his love three small diamonds that he found and gave to his love. As the villagers pulled their bodies apart, these diamonds broke apart and were found molded into the lovers. So now every ring forged by Micha has several small diamonds, cut to match each other in the husband and wife set."

"That is a beautiful story Mr. Petroski." Eddie answered. She held one up and looked at it. The three stones were small enough not to interfere with the band, but just large enough to be distinguishable. And the stones were even spaced starting just off the center and going down the band. "And the band is just simply perfect for them."

Jamie also picked up the band meant for the husband studied it as well. He looked over to Eddie who had a smile on her face. He smiled as well as he looked at Eddie. He saw the women he loved more than anything in the world enjoying a wedding band that had a story to it. He looked to Mr. Petroski. "Can we get sized Mr. Petroski?"

Eddie looked over to Jamie. "Babe are you sure?"

"I love the rings babe, and I can tell you also do, so let's get them." Jamie told her. He reached over and kissed the top of her head. "The story add a personnel touch to it, because the rings as we interlock our fingers, the stones touch, connecting together once again. Showing that our love is never truly broken."

Eddie smiled and leaned in to him. "You sappy romantic, but I love you anyway. Okay, we'll get them."

"Excellent. I will get your sizes so the rings can be crafted. These are just for display." Mr. Petroski said putting the display rings back, before bringing out the tool to measure their ring fingers. "Jamie, I will set up a payment plan, but I need to know when you need the rings by?"

"July 16th is the wedding Mr. Petroski." Jamie replied as he watched his fiancé get measured first. "So a couple weeks before the wedding we like to pick them up?"

Mr. Petroski nodded. "I can arrange that."

Jamie smiled as Mr. Petroski took Eddie's measurements. A few minutes later, Jamie was measured for his band. After signing the contract and placing a small payment down, Jamie and Eddie walked out of the store arm in arm.

"So what do we have tomorrow Reagan?" Eddie asked as she was smiling ear to ear. She leaned into him a bit.

"Oh just getting into the music business dear." Jamie replied with a smirk that got Eddie laughing as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update in the wedding planning story. I wanted to touch on Eddie's problem Richard for a second in the update, but you will find out what he is up too in the next update. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. So enjoy the latest update. Thank you.**

 **Dear Mr. DJ, can you turn the music up**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village**

Jamie picked up his car keys and looked around the apartment one more time just to make sure he didn't forget anything. He was being OCD, but he arrived home late from the precinct and only got a couple hours of sleep before Eddie woke him up to get ready to meet her mom and prospective DJ's for their wedding. Eddie walked out of the bedroom and smirked at her fiancé. "Babe come on. You are procrastinating."

"Sorry got a lot on my mind." Jamie replied as he checked his pocket for his car keys and wallet. He saw the look on her face, and shook his head. "Not about my assault victim though."

Eddie studied her fiancé for a moment and just threw up her hands. "Alright. Come on we are going to be late."

"Alright I'm ready." Jamie answered. He let her take the lead leaving the apartment and shut the door behind them. As they walked towards the elevator he took her hand. "Oh my friend was able to get back to me."

"So Richard is a lawyer?" Eddie asked. After the first confrontation, Eddie told Jamie about what had happen, and the second time, she had him check to make sure he truly was a lawyer.

"Yep. Graduated NYU Law School, and passed the New York Bar around the time you graduated from the police academy." Jamie remarked as they arrived at the elevator. He pressed the button and as they waited for the elevator, he put his arm around her. "Funny thing is, according to Dennis, Richard is mainly a financial attorney, and not criminal."

"Huh, interesting." Eddie remarked as the elevator arrived and they walked aboard. She reached up and kissed Jamie's cheek. "Anything else?"

"Dennis said he try to find out but he's busy with a big case right now." Jamie said as the elevator dropped them off on the ground floor. He looked at Eddie. "I know that look."

Eddie chuckle, knowing the look he was talking about. She was planning on doing a little digging. She leaned into him. "I promise I won't do anything."

Jamie smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you won't."

They both chuckled knowing she would end up digging anyway.

 **Michelangelo's Restaurant**

 **Midtown, New York**

30 minutes after leaving their apartment, Eddie and Jamie were walking into Michelangelo's as the hostess greeted them. "Two?"

"We are meeting Carla Janko and a Harold Sanders." Eddie stated.

The hostess nodded. "Yes they are at the back corner table. If you follow me."

Eddie and Jamie followed the hostess as she led them through the restaurant towards the table. Carla and a middle age gentlemen were chatting at table. Carla stood as did the gentlemen as they approached. Carla came over and gave them a kiss. "Ahh you two have arrived. Eddie, Jamie, this is Harold Sanders. Harold this is my daughter Eddie, and her fiancé Jamie Reagan."

"Pleasure is all mine." Mr. Sanders said after shaking their hands.

Carla motioned to everyone as the hostess set the menus down. "Sit, Sit. Jamie how is everything going?"

"Good but could be better at my precinct." Jamie answered as everyone looked at the menus. He took Eddie's hand knowing that she would like to focus today on completing another item of their wedding preparation check list. "How's it going with you Carla?"

"Pretty good, happy that we are getting this knocked out and Eddie is picking her dress this week." Carla replied as she smiled at her daughter who returned the smile to her. The waitress came over. "I know Eddie works in a little while so no wine for her or Jamie."

"I'll take a club soda please with chicken Fresca." Eddie said to the waitress who nodded taking her order.

"I'll have a club soda with the Chicken Alfredo and Caesar salad please." Jamie ordered.

Carla and Harold both ordered salads and Italian Wedding soup for them. As the waitress walked off Carla looked to Harold. "Now Harold has a list of DJ's that he represents just specifically for weddings. Not too expensive and has music for everyone."

"How do you know him Carla?" Jamie asked.

"I met Carla when I hired her to do my office." Mr. Sanders said chuckling. He sipped at the water before looking at Jamie and Eddie. "Your mother came recommended to me by Mr. Nathanial Burgess."

"Oh the regional manager for Hudson Credit Union." Eddie replied getting a nod. She chuckled. "I forgot you did his office as well."

Carla just smiled and nodded her head. "Yep, and since then I have done his office a couple times and some of his clients too."

Jamie nodded his understanding. He wanted a brief background before they dived into DJ's. "So, Mr. Sanders, so what do you have for us?"

"Call me Harold. Now all the people I am going to show are available the weekend of your wedding." Harold replied with a smile. He then pulled out a tablet and brought up a folder. He clicked on the first file inside the folder. "This is Mr. Reginald Berkowitz. Professional DJ mainly for events like yours. Also has a job as a radio show producer in Jersey, mainly evenings during the week. Music for almost anybody, but wants a fee to download more of a variety, on top of what he charges."

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and shook their heads no. Harold chuckled. "Figured as much. Next is Lucille Kemp. College student doing this as means to earn money. Like Reginald, has music for most everybody. Any more music downloads are included in her charges for services, which get billed after event."

Carla shook her head at this one. "Me and Frank both agree that payment upfront and a contract should be first."

"I understand completely." Harold said smiling. He swiped to the next file. This once was middle age older woman. "Cherry Sanderson. Radio show engineer and DJ. Has music for pretty much everybody. No additional charges, nor additional fees. However request that only a vegetarian meal at receptions and parties."

"That can probably be arranged." Eddie stated. She looked at Jamie and her mom before turning back to Harold. "And the last one?"

Harold smiled at Eddie. "Madison Cooper. Another Radio show producer, and DJ. Music mainly from 1970's onward. Charges both fees for additional music download that are added on to the bill. Has a bit of attitude and doesn't accept request."

Jamie, Eddie and Carla looked at each other. Jamie took the lead. "Can we see Cherry again?"

"Absolutely." Harold answered. He then passed the tablet to Eddie who placed it where Jamie could see it. The list of types of music included most of everything from the 40s to today. Bride and Grooms request were always honored first.

And as they read more, Carla could tell Jamie and Eddie had made their decision. She looked to Harold. "Can you email me Cherry's profile so I can talk it over with Frank, but I think those two have decided."

Harold looked at Jamie and Eddie who nodded at each other. "Of course, and I will be expecting your call later on as soon as you talk to Jamie's father. "

The waitress arrived with their food shortly afterwards. After lunch everyone went their separate ways. A short time after lunch, Eddie and Jamie received a text from Carla. _"DJ booked. Baby are you ready to spend all day dress shopping?"_

 **Additional note: The next update will be purely Eddie Centric as the ladies look for the perfect dress. Will Eddie find the one on the first go around. Keep a eye peeled. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So everyone, here is the latest update. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and follows on this story. We are getting closer now. So enjoy and always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Choosing a Dress**

 **Jessica's Wedding Boutique**

 **Midtown, New York**

Eddie, Nicky, Linda, Erin, Haley, and her mom walked into the Wedding Boutique to pick out Eddie's dress along with the bridesmaid's dresses. They had decided on this particular shop for several reasons; Carla had suggested the shop because of everyone's schedule Erin had taken the day off after the hearings to help with the search. Haley also took the day off as well, while Nicky had exams later on that day, while Linda worked the night shift. Carla ran her business, and her staff were handling all of her appointments for her. The Second reason that particular shop was easy to meet up at, because everyone could meet at the coffee shop across the street from it. And the final reason was that store came highly suggested by plenty of people who knew Eddie and Jamie.

Eddie took a breath and checked her phone. She shook her head, and her mother noticed this. "Baby put that away. We're here to find your dress not look at your phone all day."

"Sorry mom, I'm just worried about Jamie." Eddie replied with concern in her voice as she put the phone away.

"What's going on?" Erin asked now after hearing Eddie's concerned voice.

"He, the detectives assigned to the assault case that he got other day, and the gang task force are taking down that ganged that beat up the victim." Eddie replied as they stopped inside the lobby. She saw everyone's faces. "The takedown is happening now, and according to Renzulli, these guys are not amateurs."

"Well Jamie will be fine; you know how I know?" Carla said to her daughter. She saw Eddie shake her head. "Because he knows you will kill him if anything happens to him."

That got everyone chuckling at the comment but knowing it was true. Eddie hugged her mom. "He's right."

The waiting was short lived as a plump middle age women came out into the lobby. She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. "Welcome and good morning everyone. I'm Jessica, and you must be Edit."

The lady pointed to Eddie who smiled and nodded and shook the lady's hand. "Yes I'm Edit Janko but I like to go by Eddie. This is my mother Carla, my best friend Haley, my future sister's in law Erin and Linda, and my future niece Nicky."

Jessica smiled. "Eddie it is, and it's a pleasure to meet you all, and if you will follow me, I will lead all of you to the back."

Everyone smiled and followed the owner through the lobby and into the back of the shop where the dresses and fitting rooms are located. As they arrived, Jessica brought them to the center of the room. "Alright everyone, this is where all the dresses our located. Now Eddie, do you have a style in mind?"

"No actually." Eddie answered honestly.

"That is quite alright. Why don't you and your family take a few minutes to go around and pick out some dresses?" Jessica said to Eddie who smiled.

Everyone nodded and went about the room to look at the dresses. Eddie went down a row on her own just looking at some of the gowns, but her mind was distracted because of her concern for Jamie. She sighed and shook her head. She thought to herself. "You know what mom's right he'll be fine, because if he isn't I will kill him. I want him to see me in the dress we choose and one day do this for a daughter if we have one."

Eddie smiled at the thought of dragging Eddie one day to a potential wedding dress fitting if they ever had a daughter. She chuckled at seeing Jamie trying to weasel out of the process. She was distracted by the thought, she didn't see her mom come over. "Baby, come on, we been calling for you. We selected dresses for you."

Eddie went in shock. She had so been in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she didn't select a dress herself. She quickly looked at the sizes and grabbed one and followed her mom back up to the center of the room where everyone was waiting. Erin shook her head with laughter. "What were you doing day dreaming what you may look like?"

Eddie smiled at Erin, but decided not to tell her. "Something like that."

Jessica smiled. "Alright ladies, it looks like you selected a dress each for Eddie. Who will be first?"

Nicky jumped up and handed Eddie her dress. Eddie smiled and followed Jessica to the fitting room as the bridal party settled in to see what Nicky had chosen. As Eddie came out after a couple minutes, the ladies gasped. Nicky had selected a mermaid lace wedding gown with a short train. Eddie stepped onto the platform and observed herself in the mirror. The gown fell away from her hips in an elegant style. Yet for Eddie as she looked in the mirror she felt too elegant for her taste, but it was on her list. She looked at Nicky. "It looks good Nicky."

"It does Nicky, but don't you think it's a little to robust for Eddie?" Erin asked her daughter.

"I don't think so mom. Plus I think the fall away gown from the hips adds a traditional elegance too it." Nicky argued.

"I don't anything body in the church is going to be looking at the Eddie though Nicky." Linda commented with a chuckle that got everyone chuckling. "I think with Eddie they be too focused on the dress."

"I'll add it to the list." Eddie remarked. She knew Linda may be right. She wanted everyone's attention on her and Jamie and not the dress that much.

Jessica nodded her understanding. "Who is next?"

It was Haley's turn and handed the dress over to Jessica who helped Eddie to the back. Just like before a few minutes after heading to the back, Eddie came out and stood before the mirror. She shook her head and turned to her friend. "I look like I'm heading to prom Haley? Why did you choose this one?"

"Hey prom was the only time I got to see you in dress." Haley snickered at her best friend. She then cleared her throat. "Besides your prom dress looked great on you."

"I would have loved to see that dress." Erin remarked chuckling.

"It was like this but in purple and without the train." Eddie remarked as she turned to face the group. The dress was a simple dress with a small plunging neckline and accented waist and medium train.

"I have the pictures on my phone." Carla commented with a snicker as well. She ignored the look. She smiled at Eddie. "Go try my dress on baby."

Eddie nodded and headed towards the back, with the knowledge that dress definitely was not it. Eddie after a few minutes came out and heard the ladies giggle at the site of Eddie. Eddie didn't even face the mirror and looked at her mother. "Really mom. I look like you on your wedding day."

"I know you do, and I thought a similar dress would grow on you." Carla replied with a small smile on her face knowing her daughter hated the dress already. The dress contained puffy sleeves and shoulders and looked like it belong in the early part of the 1900s. "Hey by the way that was your grandmother's wedding dress."

"I know mom, and I apologize but I look like an extra time period movie." Eddie said with a frown on her face. "Like I should be marrying a Civil War soldier."

"Or on the Titanic." Nicky said with a small chuckle. She shrugged her shoulders at Eddie's glare.

"I tried, can't fault me for that." Carla said with a small smile as Linda handed over her dress to Jessica. She turned to the ladies. "To be honest, I hated my wedding dress too. Just wore to appease family members."

"I heard that mom." Eddie called out from the back. She came out hearing the gasp from the ladies. She shook her head as she climbed the platform. "Are you going to do that for each dress?"

"Well this one has possibilities." Linda remarked with a smile. The dress had broad straps across the shoulders and modest neckline, and a closed back to it. The train was short, but the waist was accented by a small bow.

Eddie nodded at the comment and imagined Jamie seeing her in it. "The only thing I don't like is the bow Linda."

"I know, but everything else has possibilities to it." Linda replied.

"Unfortunately the design for the dress calls for the bow." Jessica stated.

"It goes on the list though." Eddie remarked as Erin came over and handed her dress to Jessica. Eddie sighed and followed Jessica back towards the room. "Remind me to pick up breakfast on the way home."

"Why are you talking about food when you are picking out a wedding dress?" Haley said sarcastically to her best friend.

"Because I forgot eat, and I am hungry." Eddie replied in the same manner.

Erin chuckled. "There's a switch."

"I heard the Erin." Eddie answered as she came out to the gasp of the ladies again. Erin's dress had a deeper plunging neckline along with a open back without a train yet it hung to the body. Eddie stepped onto the platform and looked the dress. "I like it but I have one problem with it Erin?"

"What's that?" Erin asked as she smiled at Eddie.

"Where am I going to strap my gun?" Eddie remarked with a chuckle that got everyone chuckling as well. She admired herself in the mirror some more. "I have mine, but this one really has possibilities to it."

Jessica nodded and led Eddie to the back to change into the final gown that Eddie personally selected. Eddie gasped as she saw herself in the mirror in the room. Jessica nodded and let Eddie out of the room first. Eddie heard the ladies gasp again but this time it seemed more confident and not just admiring what she looked like. Eddie stepped in front of the mirror. The dress had a plunging neck line, and a open back to it. The train was about 2 feet in length, but the real reason is that it was form fitting. It clung to Eddie perfectly as she modeled it. Jessica placed a simple yet elegant headpiece made of small flowers that looked like a tiara on her head.

"Wow Eddie, I mean you look awesome." Nicky said smiling.

"If Jamie doesn't drop dead when he sees you, I'll kill him for you." Linda added in.

"Baby you look like a princess." Carla chimed in.

"Jamie will love you in that Eddie." Erin stated as she smiled.

"I think this is it." Haley finished off the crititque.

"Yes it is, but I do have one request." Eddie stated as she turned to her family. "Blue or green?"

"Blue." Everyone answered knowing what the question was. It was the about the color of the bridesmaids dresses.

Carla and Eddie went with Jessica to get the measurements so the dress could be properly fitted for her as the ladies went to the bridesmaid section. After a half an hour, Eddie and Carla came back. The girls had made a decision on the dresses. A modest plunging neckline, with a back that also was open as well. Eddie nodded her approval and the girls went to go get their measurements taken.

While Eddie and Carla waited for the bridal party to return, Eddie's phone went off. She dug into her purse and pull it out. She sighed and smiled at the message. _"We got them. Everyone all safe. Looking forward to crawling into bed with you later. Love ya babe. Jamie."_

"What is it baby?" Carla asked seeing the smile on her daughter's face. She took Eddie's phone when she was offered it. She smiled and hugged her daughter. "See I told you he be alright."

"Yeah I know." Eddie replied feeling better now. She saw the girls start to come back. "Still worry about him."

"It's your job to do that, from now till the end of your days." Carla answered.

Erin was the first to notice Eddie's smile. "He's alright?"

"Yep and the way it sounds. On the way home." Eddie answered. She put her phone back in her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Now shall we eat?"

"There's that café down the block?" Nicky said.

"Let's go." Linda answered as everyone gathered up their things.

They said their good byes to Jessica and headed towards the entrance to the shop. Haley looked at her friend.

"What's next for you guys to complete?" Haley asked.

"Jamie has his tuxes to di, and then its food and flowers." Eddie replied. She turned her head quickly. "Plus we have a appointment in a couple weeks at the church and then clerk's office."

Everyone nodded their understanding and then started to chat up what they would like to see on the menu and at the tables at the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the latest invite to the the Eddie and Jamie wedding planning story. Once my current blue bloods story is over, I will take a couple weeks off from Blue bloods to finish up the wedding planning story before I hit up my Blue Bloods series again. I want to make sure I have everything right on track. but dont worry folks, its just a couple weeks until I get The Wedding planning done. So enjoy the latest update to Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding Planning.**

 **Tuxes and Invitations**

 **Berkowitz Tuxes**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Jamie fidgeted in his seat as he waited for the tailor to come out to get everyone's measurements for the tuxes for the wedding. Everyone was there, Danny, Henry, Frank, Jack and Sean. The only one not there was Spencer who was in California. Spencer had messaged Jamie letting him know that he had a tux and get remeasured and bring it to the wedding. For Jamie he felt better knowing that was one less worry about his half of the wedding party.

Frank looked over at his youngest and chuckled. "You doing okay there Jamie?"

Jamie was snapped out of the daze by the sound of his father's voice. "What?"

"It just seems you are distracted by something." Henry added in with a chuckle himself.

"Oh." Jamie replied as he saw Danny chuckling himself. "Yeah I guess I do. We have fitting today, then after this I have to go with Eddie to get our wedding invitations done."

"Those aren't done yet?" Danny asked. He hated sitting around as much as the next Reagan. He looked at his younger brother. "I thought you would have had those done already."

"Between work and other stuff, we forgot. The next week we are going to be busy knocking out the last major stuff for the wedding. She has midnight tour during the week, as I have swing. So we can at least get a lot done." Jamie answered as he got up and walked around like Danny. He checked his watch. "If we ever get out of here."

A balding gentlemen walked out of the back as Jamie finished the statement. "Frank, Henry. How good to see you again."

"Sam how are you?" Frank said getting up and shaking the man's hand.

"Sammy. How are those grandkids of yours?" Henry asked as he shook the man's hand afterwards.

"Good. Marylyn is going to Boston College come the fall semester." Sam stated getting congratulations from Frank and Henry. Then he walked over and shook Danny and Jamie's hand. "Daniel, Jamieson how are you doing today?"

"Doing good Mr. Berkowtiz." Danny replied getting a shake of the hand. He then pointed to his boys. "This is Jack and Sean."

"How you doing boys?" Sam said shaking the hands of the boys before turning his attention to Jamie. "Ahh Jamie. You must be excited."

"I am Mr. Berkowitz, but also a little bit nervous too." Jamie replied honestly as he shook the man's hand.

"That's understandable. Well come on, lets get you all measured and fitted." Sam replied with a smile on his face. He lead the group to the back room where there were rows lined with tuxes. "Now what are the colors of the bridesmaid dresses?"

"According to my wife, a midrange blue bridesmaid dress." Danny answered. All the eyes turned to him. "She told me."

Jamie chuckled. "If I know Carla she doesn't want us looking like a bruise in the wedding photos."

Sam chuckled as well. "I bet. So why don't we try to match or at least look a little darker than the dresses without going to dark. A medium navy blue with blue ties and white shirts."

"Sounds good." Jamie answered as he went to look at the line of the tuxes. He picked up a couple different selections as the men waited for him. Jamie looked at the jackets in a mirror and sighed. It was a tough choice, because he was only going to wear it once, and he wanted it to be perfect. He closed his eyes and thought what his mom and Joe would say. He opened them and set the three button suit back on the rack. "We'll go with the two button jacket."

Sam, Henry and Frank nodded their agreement. Frank teared up as he saw his youngest climb up on the stand to get measured. "Your mother would be so happy right now."

Jamie nodded knowing that Frank was right. Sam took his measurements. Jamie was glad he had not changed all that much. His waist went up a bit to a 32 while his chest remained about a 38. Everything else was just about the same as he hopped off the stand. It took 30 minutes to get everyone done and measured.

"Okay, now if everyone can just remain the same please without to many changes, these will be ready in time." Sam said as he handed the measurements over to his assistant who nodded and left the fitting room to go and placed the orders. "Who is paying?"

"I am." Henry said stepping forward.

"Pops….." Jamie started to say.

"Oh hush up Jamie. Let me take care of this." Henry said in a voice that reminded Jamie of being younger.

Jamie looked to Frank who just shrugged. "Oh let him be Jamie. Not often his grandchildren get married."

Jamie just shook his head and walked over and patted Henry on the shoulder. "Thanks Pop."

"Not a problem, besides I rather have you spend your money on good hooch for the reception." Henry remarked with a smile that got everyone smiling.

"Deal." Jamie replied as he led the group out of the tux shop. He looked at his watch. "Oh. I have to run and meet Eddie for the invites."

"Tell her we say hi, and we'll see you both tomorrow." Frank remarked as everyone started towards their cars.

Jamie got in his and started up the engine. He looked at the clock. He make it in plenty of time to the card shop.

 **Sanderson Hallmark Shop**

 **Midtown, New York**

Jamie parked his mustang, locked and quickly walked down the block towards the hallmark store on the corner. He arrived at the shop and opened the door and looked around for his fiancé. He spotted her and her mother over by a computer looking through possible designs. Eddie looked up and smiled and pointed to her watch. "You are pushing it Reagan."

"Sorry babe. Traffic getting over the bridge was a nightmare and our fittings took a little bit longer than necessary." Jamie replied as he gave Eddie a kiss, before giving his future mother in law a peck on the cheek. "So what are we looking at?"

"Well mom wants the fru fru." Eddie said.

Carla scoffed at her daughter. "I did not the use the word fru fru. I used the word elegant."

Eddie smirked at her mom. "Elegant, fru fru same thing."

Carla threw her hands up in mock disgust. "She your fiancé Jamie. Cant you do you anything?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie said in a smirk. He put his arm around Eddie's shoulders. "I cant even get her to eat a salad."

"Hey that's not true. I eat salad when we go out, but as a side." Eddie remarked slapping Jamie in the gut. She smiled at him and her mom. "Salad is not a meal, it's a entrée."

Everyone had a chuckle at the exchange. Carla looked at the screen. "So which ones do you like baby?"

"I don't know. Do they have badges linked together by handcuffs?" Eddie asked as she scrolled through the designs on the screen.

"Edit!" Carla said in tone this time that not in good fun.

"Well we are cops mom." Eddie said smiling trying to calm her mother down. She saw her mother's face. "Oh mom relax I was kidding, but can we at least put a badge on the invite?"

"I think everyone knows you are police officers Edit." Carla remarked with a smile on her face. She patted her daughter's back. "Besides you should have down that with the save the date cards."

Jamie stifled a laught and ignored the looks from Eddie. "It was funny babe."

"We'll see how funny it is tonight when I cuff you." Eddie replied with a smirk on her face. She felt her mom's blush behind her. "And you have to find the key without using…."

"that's a nice looking invite there baby?" Carla said to Eddie as she pointed at the screen.

Eddie looked at the design then to her mom. "You like plain vanilla white? Are you feeling ok?"

Carla nodded. Eddie and Jamie looked at each other and laughed a little bit before Eddie went back to the designs. Eddie stopped on one. Simple white vanilla invitation with lace along the top. "Oh I like this one. Still simple but has mom's elegance she would like."

Jamie leaned in. "Babe scroll to the next one."

The invite he picked up on was a navy blue trim with white background. Carla looked on. "Ehh the blue draws too much."

Eddie scrolled down to the next one. "Now this one I like. Simple silk bow over the invite that the person undoes before opening it with the flaps."

"Hmm. Eddie scroll down one more." Jamie said as he wanted to see the next available option. "Oh now this isn't bad as well."

The invitation he chose was like Eddies, but with the difference is that there were two flaps on Eddies, while Jamie's was a simple silk bow tied over the edge of the card that people would untie to open.

"I like that one too Jamie. And we get the bow in the color of the bridesmaid dresses." Carla answered. She looked at Eddie. "What do you think?"

Eddie was having a tough decision to make here. She like both styles and is having difficulty choosing one. "I don't know mom."

Yet before Carla could answer, Jamie knelt down and brought his head to hers. "Listen babe, I will be fine with whatever you choose, as long as it's you I am seeing at the end of the aisle on our wedding day."

Eddie smiled at Jamie. She closed her eyes, gave him a quick kiss and let her finger do the decision making. When she opened them, she found that she had chosen the invitation with the silk bow over the flaps. She nodded to her mother and Jamie. "This one."

Jamie and Carla nodded as they shared their agreement with her decision. Once she click on the invite, it gave her options if is wanted to customize anything. The only thing she did was change the bow to a midrange blue. She entered in all the information and had Jamie and Carla check everything over. Before hitting submit she looked at the both of them. "How many?"

"Let's do 150 just to be safe." Jamie said.

"Well the count is at about 195 if I remember." Carla stated getting a half nod from the both of them. "Minus the wedding party, Frank, me, and you two. I can be comfortable with 150."

Jamie looked to Eddie. "Babe?"

"Sounds good." Eddie smiled at the both of them. She entered in the count and hit submit. The computer printed out receipt and a time in which the invites will be ready for pick up. "Alright Monday after 12pm."

"Good, I'll swing by and pick them up for you guys and drop them off at your apartment?" Carla asked.

"Actually mom, can you run them to Frank and Henry's." Eddie asked. She stood up and stretched. "We'll fill out the cards there because with the wider table."

"Okay baby." Carla said with a smile. She was excited. This was another major thing of the checklist for the Eddie and Jamie. As Eddie handed her the receipt and they started walking towards the front, Carla looked at the both of them. "So what is next for the two of you?"

 **Additional note: Sometime on Tuesday (today EDT) Blue Bloods: Long Hard road will be updated. Cliffy coming up regarding Erin and the full city council vote on her nomination. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the latest update to the wedding planning story. Planning on every other day for this particular update. Once I am where I want to be in this story, will come back to Blue Bloods Serial. So enjoy the latest update and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Marriage License**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Jamie walked out of the bedroom buttoning up his shirt as he headed towards the kitchen. He was starting to wonder about Eddie. She was usually home by now, and they promised to head to city hall together. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, his cell rang, and he dug it out of his pocket. He smiled at the face that was on the screen. "Hey babe, where are you at?"

"Still at the precinct." Eddie replied as she closed her locker and started towards the door. "We and Rodriguez had a last minute collar and the paperwork on it was a nightmare."

Jamie chuckled. "I imagine. So meet me at city hall."

"That is why I was calling." Eddie said smiling as she walked down the hallway towards the door to leave the precinct. "I love it when we are on the same page."

"We are good at being that." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He sipped at his coffee and poured the rest into a traffic mug. "What was the arrest about?"

"Oh some knucklehead tried to rob a diner with three security guards eating their end of shift breakfast." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. "Speaking of which?"

"Uh oh." Jamie answered with a smirk on his face.

Eddie smiled herself knowing what Jamie was probably doing. "Stop smirking, and stop by J. Russell's and picked me up that omelet bagel sandwich and bring it to City Hall."

"One I wasn't smirking, I had a weird smile." Jamie said trying to defend himself as he walked out the door and locking it behind him. "Second, you can't bring food into the courthouse, and we want to be one of the first couple in line."

"I know that Jamie, but I'm hungry and J. Russell has some of the best omelet bagel sandwiches in the city." Eddie countered as she arrived at the car. "Besides you were smirking, and I could tell over the phone."

Jamie was cornered and he knew it. "Western or chesse and tomato?"

Eddie smiled as she climbed into the car. "Western, with their tater tots and small coffee."

"Yes dear." Jamie said as the elevator doors opened.

"Thank you, and love you." Eddie said with glee in her voice as she started the car. "See you there."

Jamie laughed. "Love you too. See you in a little bit."

 **New York City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie was waiting for Jamie at the bottom of the stairs of city hall. She was tired, but they needed to get this done today. She and Jamie had designated this week as the big week to knock out the last of the major things on their wedding list. Her mom was picking up the invites and they would do those at Frank and Henry's. Tomorrow they were doing the catering and the flowers, and Wednesday would be cake, and the church to talk to Father McNally and go over the ceremony, and Thursday and Friday were contingency days to work on anything else that may come up. Her mom was pressing her about a seating chart, but they wanted to hold off on that until they had a firm number of total people coming. Luckily except for a couple of cousins on both sides, most of the family and friends they were inviting were still in the tristate area.

Eddie was so intuned in the planning process that she didn't see Jamie walking up. Jamie smiled when he saw that look. So he bent down and surprised kissed her. Eddie looked up in shocked and then smiled. "Jeez babe, you scared the crap out of me."

Jamie smiled and held up a bag. "Sorry. Guess you don't want…"

"Take a seat mister." Eddie said patting the seat next to her. She eagerly grabbed the bag out of his hand along with the coffee and took a sip of it. She then bit into her omelet bagel and popped a few tater tots in her mouth. "OH So good. You want some?"

Jamie shook his head no. "So this knucklehead that tried to rob the diner with three security guards there?"

Eddie chuckled as she popped another couple tater tots in her mouth. She washed them down with coffee before she answered. "Oh my. Let me tell you babe, this guy was so high I bet he didn't even see the security guards. Came barging into the diner demanding cash from the cashier. Two of the guards were former military. They snuck up behind him and tackled him to the ground, taking the gun away while the third one called it in."

"That was ballsy and stupid of them." Jamie said as he watched his love of his life take a huge bit out of the sandwich. "The gun could have gone off."

"Wasn't even a real gun. It was toy air pistol with the end part color black by magic marker." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She popped the last couple tater tots in her mouth and broke off a piece of her bagel and handed it to Jamie. "Stop eyeballing it and accept it."

Jamie smiled and didn't argue. He made a slight groan of pleasure when he bit into it. "Okay, I admit, this is really good."

"Told you." Eddie replied with her own smirk as she drained the coffee. She put everything into a bag and stood up grabbing Jamie's hand. "Come on Reagan. Let's get our license, then we can go home and sleep for a few hours before you have to go to swing shift."

Jamie smiled and nodded and they walked up the stairs depositing the trash in the trash can before going inside. They could have bypassed the security check point by showing their badges, but they didn't not until they got up to the metal detector and handing over their off duty pieces to the officer on duty to be placed inside a lock box. After security they made their way down to licensing. There was a small line already outside the office, but they were the fourth couple down from the spots. Eddie sighed. "How long does it take to do this?"

"Shouldn't take that long. We have to fill out the paperwork, get the name change forms for you, and present all the important information." Jamie said as Eddie leaned back into him. "Generally shouldn't take more than 30 minutes. Depending on how many windows they have open when we get in there."

"So basically two hours?" Eddie asked smugly.

"Basically." Jamie replied with a laugh as the doors to the licensing office opened. Luckily for them there was two windows opened so they took a seat in the chairs as Jamie began filling out the paperwork. "So here is a question for you? Will the bride take the last name of the groom?"

"That is not a question." Eddie said as she looked at Jamie with a disbelief on her face. She took the paperwork. "Will either party take the last name…I'll be damn."

Jamie chuckled and continued to fill out the forms. "You know that's something we never discussed. I mean all the stuff that comes with Reagan as a last name?"

"I been dealing with it since I started on the job babe." Eddie said laying her head on Jamie's shoulder. She watched him as he reached the bottom of the page. "I know riding with you had its ups and downs but I wouldn't change it. I want Reagan as the last name till we are dead and gone."

Jamie looked at Eddie who had a huge smile on her face. He gave her a light kiss on the lips as he went through the rest of the paperwork. 45 minutes after entering, they were called up and presented the forms to the clerk at the office. "I need to see your ID's as well social security cards. When is the date of the ceremony?"

"July 16." Jamie replied as he and Eddie handed over the information to the clerk behind the glass. She went about entering the information into the computer as well as checking over the forms. 25 minutes after starting the process, the lady came back with another piece of paper and their information.

"Once the person that performs the ceremony signs off on the wedding license, you have five business days to bring the paperwork back for us to file." The clerk stated as she handed over all the paperwork and information to them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Eddie and Jamie answered the lady. They left the office with Jamie placing the paperwork inside a large brown envelop that he managed to bring with him. They walked back to the security check point and received their off duty weapons and walked outside.

"Wow that went easier than I thought." Eddie commented.

"I clerked in law school. You should have seen some of the paperwork people had to bring in to get married if they were new to the country or getting married again." Jamie answered as they walked hand in hand down the stairs. "Glad I am only doing this once and its with you."

"Me too." Eddie replied as they started up the street towards where Eddie was parked. She looked at Jamie. "Now tomorrow will be busy."

Jamie groaned. "Don't remind me."

Eddie smirked and slapped him in the gut. "At least we get free food out of the deal."

Jamie chuckled. "You would see the upside in choosing our reception menu wouldn't you."

Eddie and Jamie laughed as they walked away from city hall.

 **Additional note: Using my own experience and minor research I figure that is how pretty much it would have gone for our favorite couple. Next update. Food and Flowers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is folks, the latest update to the wedding planning. Our favorite couple made a lot of decisions this update so I hope you enjoy it. As always enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Caterers and Flowers**

Jamie and Eddie pulled up to Williamsburg Hotel and got out of Jamie's black mustang. Eddie stifled a yawn as she came around and took Jamie's hand. "Sorry. So where is mom, and Henry and your Dad?"

Jamie looked at his watch. "Should be here any minute. Dad told the detail and Baker he had to be here by 10."

"I wish I could have napped." Eddie replied as she leaned into him. She searched around for her mom. "Mom has all these ideas about the flowers including the boutonnieres for the groom's side."

"Just great." Jamie replied as he saw Carla's car pull on into the valet station. "Come on shorty. Your mom is doing valet."

Eddie groaned. "Ahh mom. Cant she use regular parking."

Jamie chuckled as they walked towards the hotel entrance. Carla looked, saw them and waved as they approached. "Good Morning you two. Oh Eddie you look utterly exhausted."

"Thank you for that mom. I just worked the midnight tour." Eddie said smirking. She gave her mom a kiss and brief hug. "I haven't been to bed yet."

"Oh dear. Maybe we should put off the flower shop." Carla suggested.

"I'll be ok to do the flowers mom, besides we need to get this knocked out." Eddie replied with a smile.

Carla just nodded and then turned to Jamie. "How are you doing this morning Jamie?"

"I'm good, just wishing my partner at the precinct could be a little bit more levelheaded at times." Jamie responded as they noticed Frank's SUV pull on up to the curb and the doors open. Frank and Henry climbed out. "Morning Dad, pop."

Henry came over and hugged Eddie before going to Carla. "Morning everyone. How's it going?"

"Not too bad Henry, except for my daughter being stubborn." Carla said giving the man a hug as Frank came over after giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds like a Reagan trait." Henry replied chuckling.

"Stubbornness is not a trait, but a reason for many problems in today's world." Frank replied as he gave Carla a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I wrote that Francis for the academy graduation in the 80s." Henry replied with a smile. He patted Frank on the shoulder. "I also hate it when you quote me."

"Only take them from the best pop." Frank replied with his own smile.

Everyone shared a laugh as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. Sarah Henderson was waiting for them as they walked in. She came over and shook Jamie's hand, and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. "Eddie, Jamie wonderful to see you again."

"You two Sarah." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She turned to Henry, Frank and Clara. "You remember our parent's obviously, but this is Henry Reagan. Jamie's grandfather."

Sarah nodded recognizing the name. "The former police commissioner, and great contributor to local charities."

"Your famous pops." Jamie smirked.

"Shut it wisenheimer." Henry replied with a smile on his face as he shook Sarah's hand. "Nice to meet you dear. So what do you have lined up for us today?"

"We'll be sampling a selection of different types of entrée's and cakes, as well as a list of sides we'll be serving as well." Sarah remarked. She saw everyone nod. So she looked at the group. "So if everyone will follow me, we'll be sampling everything is a one of conference rooms here on the first floor."

The group followed Sarah as she led them through the lobby and down a hallway and into one of the conference rooms. There was a small table setup with five tables with water and a pot of coffee set up on it. The group took their seats. Sarah nodded to the waiter who was waiting near another door. "Now we have several different main courses you can choose from. As far as vegetarian and vegan dinners, we need notice to have those options ready."

Jamie nodded his understanding. "I can think of five people who may take that option."

Eddie nodded as well. "Maybe another couple I can think of as well."

"We'll give you cards to add in with your invitations allowing people to select what dish they want."

"Will those be ready today?" Carla asked.

Sarah nodded. "As soon as you make the main course selection along with sides and salads, my assistant will get started on that. Now unfortunately for desert we can't accommodate everyone."

"We understand." Jamie answered with everyone nodding their agreement.

"Okay then, lets get started." Sarah replied. The wait staff brought in a couple of trays and brought over five plates of the first dish. "Now this is a bake rosemary chicken in a garlic sauce. It is marinated over the course of 12 hours and cooked for 8."

Everyone took a bite of the chicken and was surprisingly very tasty and tender. Eddie moaned a little bit. "This is very good. You can taste the rosemary and garlic."

"I also taste a hint of basil in there as well too." Henry remarked with a smile on his face. He took a sip of water.

Sarah nodded. "Now this can be a alternative if you select a beef option, and people don't eat beef."

Frank nodded. "Or could be a good main dish too."

"Absolutely." Sarah answered. The waiters then brought over another sample. "Now this is a baked salmon in a hollisnase sauce."

Again the group sampled it, all but one liked it. Eddie looked down at group. "Now I'm not a fish person, but this can be an alternative dish as well."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Sarah figured this was now a good time to bring out the one they may select overall. "Now our final obvious choice is grilled fired prime rib with all-purpose seasoning, a smokehouse marinade, and hickory flavoring."

The plates appeared in front of everyone. The tenderness, the flavor and juices overwhelmed everyone. Carla moaned lightly as she chew. "This is so delicious, and I'm not a prime rib person."

"Wow, the flavoring is not overpowering and just goes with everything." Eddie answered.

"I want this as my main dish." Henry remarked as he continued to savor the meat.

Jamie and Frank nodded as they remained silent just enjoying the food. Eddie looked at Jamie. "Babe?"

"Sarah, I know Eddie will want the prime rib, and so will I." Jamie stated. He looked down the table at everyone. "Make that five, but add the chicken and fish to the invite please."

"Done." Sarah remarked with a smile. She nodded to the waiters as they took back the plates to the back. "Now with sides, we have the options of green beans, roasted vegetables, mash potatoes, rice pilaf."

Everyone nodded their agreement to these options. Eddie looked at Sarah. "Is this a normal selection?"

"For most people, they do have this type of selection yes." Sarah replied. She smiled when she saw Eddie nod her understanding. "Now for salads which will lead off the dinner, we have a garden salad with a light vinaigrette dressing or a caesar salad?"

Eddie looked at Jamie. "I mean both sound good."

Jamie nodded and thought about it and looked to the rest of the group at the table. "What do you guys think?

They all looked at each other but Frank spoke up. "It is your and Eddie's choice son. We will support you either way."

Jamie nodded and looked to Eddie who was smiles. "Caesar salad."

Sarah nodded. "Ok. Now for cake, we have four options here. Yellow cake, with vanilla iced frosting, a chocolate cake, with a cream cheese frosting, a raspberry cheesecake, and a strawberry cream cake. The last two both vanilla frosting."

The waiters brought plates over with small samples of each cake for the group to try. Eddie moaned. "Oh this raspberry cheesecake is to die for."

Jamie nodded as everyone else finished off the cake samples first. They looked down to the engaged pair. Henry spoke up. "They were all good. Like before dear we'll go with your decision."

Eddie nodded and smiled at Jamie. "I want the raspberry cheesecake in a tower."

Jamie nodded and turned to Sarah. "You heard the lady."

Sarah smiled. "Excellent. Now just a small thing, for those that don't want cake. Cookies or candies ok?"

Carla nodded. "That will be fine Sarah."

"Ok then. We have menu selected. If you don't mind waiting we'll get it printed out for your final approval?" Sarah asked. Everyone nodded and so she motioned over her assistant who was taking everything down and typing it into an iPad. A minute later Sarah walked over with a piece of paper. "Here you go. This is what the menu card will look like for your invitations."

Eddie and Jamie looked over the printout and nodded and handed it back without passing it down the line. Sarah smiled. "Ok, it will be ready for pick up tomorrow. When are the invitations being mailed out?"

"Hopefully Friday morning." Jamie said with a smile on his face.

"Stop by around 9 am, and they'll be ready for you." Sarah answered. Everyone nodded got up and shook hands with her before leaving the room.

Eddie and Jamie were walking in front of the group heading towards the main lobby of the hotel. Henry looked at them. "What do you kids have else to do?"

"Flowers today pop." Eddie answered as they reached the doors. Frank's SUV was pulling up as they were walking out. "Heading back in Frank?"

"Yep. Budget meetings plus a interview I have to do at 1." Frank said kissing Eddie on the cheek. Henry gave them both a hug as well before climbing in with Frank inside the SUV.

"Jamie, Edit, I'll meet you both at the flower shop." Carla told them who nodded. Her car was brought up and she climbed in.

Jamie and Eddie waited for her to pull out before starting towards Jamie's mustang. Eddie smiled. "Well, another mark on the check list."

Jamie nodded. "And we'll get this done and checked off. Then get you home to go to bed."

Eddie smiled as she and Jamie got into the car.

 **Rebecca's Flora.**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

Jamie and Eddie walked into the flower shop. They were at the shop on the recommendation of Carla, who had used the florist in the past and got great reviews about it. Carla saw them and waved them over. "Jamie, Edit this is Rebecca. She is one of the best in the city."

"Nice to meet you." Eddie and Jamie said the lady at the counter.

The 50ish women with dye blond hair smiled at them. "Pleasure to meet you both. So Edit and Jamie congrats on your upcoming wedding."

"Please call me Eddie and thank you." Eddie said with a smile. She and Jamie walked over to the counter. "So has my mom told you about the dresses and colors of the dresses and tuxes."

"Yes she did. So with the colors, I was think of blue hydrangeas as the bridesmaid's flowers and a mix of white and blue hydrangeas for your bouquet." Rebecca stated with a smile as she pulled out a tablet and showed them a picture of what it may look like. "Now the lighter blue colors will go perfect with the darker blue of the dresses your mother told me about."

"I like that combination for my wedding bouquet." Eddie exclaimed as she looked at the pictures. She looked at Jamie. "What do you think babe?"

Jamie nodded. "I like it, and it I can add in here. The boutonnieres should be navy blue to match the tuxes."

"That is what I was going to suggest for the groom's side." Rebecca replied with a smile on her face. She then switch the photos to the table centerpieces. "Now the center pieces I was thinking of a blue, gold, and white either hydrangeas or roses on the tables."

"Let's stay with the hydrangeas for the flowers." Eddie remarked as she and Jamie looked at each other. She then turned back towards Rebecca. "Do two white stem hydrangeas in the center surrounded by gold and blue."

"Good choice baby, but now would you like long or short stemmed?" Carla asked she smiled at her daughter and future son in law.

"We'll go short stemmed on the tables, and long stemmed for the bridesmaids and me." Eddie answered.

"Excellent choice." Rebecca replied. She smiled and put the iPad away. She took out a piece of paper and wrote everything down. "Alright, so I have the wedding date. I just need the location and point of contact."

"It's the Williamsburg Hotel over in Brooklyn." Jamie answered this time. He smiled and squeezed Eddie's shoulder. "Point of Contact over there is…"

"Sarah Henderson." Rebecca replied. She laughed at the looks. "I've done a few weddings over there already. Alright so we'll stay in touch and I'll let you guys know how everything turns out."

"Thank you." Everyone answered. Eddie, Jamie shook the hands of Rebecca before they left. They met up with Carla outside.

"So you guys what do you have planned tomorrow?" Carla asked.

"Well with the cake done already with the catering, we'll have a free morning so Eddie can get a quick nap in." Jamie answered. They all started to walk down the block together. "So we have the meeting with Father McNally before 11."

Carla nodded with a smile on her face. "Everything is coming together."

Eddie and Jamie laughed. Eddie looked at her mother. "And at the end of the week all we need to do is wait for the replies to come in. from there the seating chart and last minute things."

Jamie smiled as well. "It will fly by before we know it."

Everyone agreed as they continued to walk towards their cars.

 **Addtional Note:** Next update: Jamie and Eddie head to the church to discuss the ceremony and plan the ceremony with Father McNally. Keep your eyes and ears open.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the others. 10 points if anyone can guess what song that the title of this update is from. So enjoy and as always feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Going to the Chapel**

 **St. Brennan's Church**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

Jamie pulled into the parking spot just outside the church and killed the engine. He looked over at his fiancé who was napping with her head against the window. He chuckled. She had slept for a couple hours after getting home at a normal time from her tour but getting her up and ready for to come to this meeting had been challenge. "Babe, we're here."

Eddie g **r** unt and slowly picked her head off the glass. "What?"

"Come on. I'll buy you those wings you like near the precinct after this." Jamie told her.

Eddie more awake now that he said that, looked out the window. "Oh right the meeting with Father McNally. I want Hot and Spicy wings."

Jamie chuckled. "All right babe. As soon as we are done here."

"Thank you." Eddie replied with a large smile on her face. They both got out of the car and started towards the entrance to the church. Eddie chuckled as they walked hand in hand towards the doors. "You know, I have to ask for forgiveness every time we come to services."

"For what?" Jamie asked as they arrived at the doors. He then saw the look. "Oh that. Well I am pretty sure God and Jesus are forgiving about that since we are getting married after all."

Eddie smirked as they entered the church and walked up the aisle after dipping their fingers and blessing themselves. Father McNally was waiting for them near the altar. He smiled and waved at them. "Jamie, Eddie. So glad you can make it."

"Morning father, how are you?" Jamie asked shaking the father's hand, and watching as he gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Eddie.

"Pretty good. Now come on back to my office." Father McNally told them. He led them up past the altar and through a door which led down a hall and into a office a moment later. He shut the door once Eddie was past the door. "Sit, sit. Now, the wedding is closing in, and we are going to discuss the ceremony and what will be included, as well as readings correct?"

Eddie and Jamie nodded. Father McNally smiled and sat down in the chair at the desk across from them. "So to start, what would you like for a prelude?"

Eddie smiled. "We would like the traditional prelude and music that is involved leading up to the ceremony."

Father McNally looked at Jamie who nodded. "So that makes the selection a lot easier. So traditional wedding march, prelude and hymns. Now for the readings, who would you like to read the first and second readings?"

Jamie took a breath. "First my dad, then Carla."

Father McNally nodded as he wrote this down on the sheet. "Have you thought about what verses or passages you want to use?"

Jamie and Eddie shook their heads no. Father McNally looked at them both and thought about it for a moment. "Since you both have been together as partners in department as in life, you are about to take a big leap in that next step in your lives. So I am thinking Matthew 19: 4-6, and Ephesians 5: 22-33. Do you know who you want to read first?"

Eddie and Jamie shook their heads. Jamie took a breath and then looked at the father. "Why not let Carla go first, then my father."

"You know Jamie that is not a bad idea." Eddie added in. She looked at the father and then Jamie. "Mom can read the passage from Ephesians, then your dad can read the one from Matthew."

Father McNally and Jamie nodded at that. Father McNally wrote it down on his sheet. Now I will select probably from Genesis, but I will let you know when in a couple weeks after a couple weeks of compilation. My sermon will be based on what I select for the Gospel and you have from the readings."

Jamie and Eddie nodded their understanding, so Father McNally looked down at the sheet. "Now I am amusing you want the traditional hymns that go with a Catholic marriage?"

Eddie and Jamie nodded but Jamie looked at Father McNally. "No communion though."

Father McNally chuckled a little bit. "I figured as much. So, prelude, followed by Canon in D, then Pslam 145 after the readings with Allieulia. Then the vows, and presentation of the rings, followed by what?"

"Father we will go with Ava Maria for after the vows and the rings." Eddie replied. She looked at Jamie and smiled and leaned over and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "We both like that one."

"Fair enough." Father McNally replied with another smile. He then turned to serious. "Vows. I know the hip things these days are writing your own vows. I don't understand it, but I will accept it as long as it is tasteful and not derogatory."

Eddie and Jamie nodded their understanding. Jamie looked at Eddie before looking back at Father McNally. "We're leaning towards going with the traditional vows, but we haven't decided yet. Can we let you know?"

Father McNally nodded. "Absoultley. So after the rings, and the vows, is the announcing of you as man and wife, the kiss. Then its presenting you to the masses, before you walking out probably to the traditional ode be joy."

"Then its party time." Eddie said smiling.

Everyone chuckled at that. Father McNally looked at what he wrote down. "Now when would you like to meet back up to finalize everything before we send the programs off to the printers?"

"A week before." Eddie said with Jamie nodding his agreement.

"That works. So let's say July 7th." Father McNally answered pulling out his cell phone and scrolling through the calendar. "I know it's hard to tell me because of your schedules, just call my secretary and schedule the time."

Eddie and Jamie nodded, so Father McNally stood up and came around and shook Jamie's hand and gave Eddie another kiss on the cheek. "Keep me apprise if you need anything, or any changes."

"Yes father." Eddie and Jamie both said.

Father McNally nodded and led them to the door and back out into the main area of the church. A couple minutes later they were outside and heading back to the car. Eddie smiled and took Jamie's hand. "I'm surprised he didn't lecture us about what we have been doing or living together."

"Well probably we ask for forgiveness for all our sins when we engaged in prayer for that." Jamie said smiling. He kissed her temple. "Plus he is more understanding about the day and age than previous ones."

Eddie nodded. "Still."

"I know but still we ask for forgiveness for our sins with a open heart, he shall wash away those sins and forgive us for those sins." Jamie answered. He stop and saw the look from Eddie. "I was paraphrasing but estetially that is what those passages about forgiveness are talking about."

Eddie nodded her understanding. "I know, but still it amazes me that you remember all that."

"Catholic school babe." Jamie said chuckling. He opened the door and they got into the mustang. Jamie fired up the engine. "Alright invites are over at my dad and grandfather's house."

"Bring your laptop and my address book, and I think my mom and your dad will hand deliver or mail out those that they want to invite." Eddie said yawing. She watched as Jamie stopped at a light. "We'll do those tomorrow, and get them mailed out."

"Then Friday can be a off day." Jamie said smiling. He saw her nodded. Jamie pulled forward as the light change. "Well then Eddie Janko, and future Mrs. Reagan, what next?"

"Hot and spicy wings you promised me." Eddie replied with a chuckle.

Jamie chuckled as well as he started drove in the direction of their apartment and Eddie's favorite wing place.

 **Additional note: Wedding invitations get down and mailed out as Henry, Jamie and Eddie spend time stuffing the envelops, and Henry lets the couple in on a little secret about Grandma Betty. So eyes open and ears up. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the latest update for the wedding planning story. One more update on this one before I start my next Blue Bloods story in my series again. I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July. So thank you for reading, and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Invites and a family Secret**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

They had arrived at Frank and Henry's house midmorning after Eddie had gotten a couple hours sleep. Now Jamie and Eddie sat at the dining room table addressing, licking, closing and placing stamps on the envelopes for the invites. Eddie sighed as she finished off another one. "You think with social media, we could sent out email invites and create an event on Facebook?"

"Yeah babe, and I want to be killed by your mother if we didn't do this." Jamie remarked with a chuckle as he finished off another envelope. He smiled at Eddie. "I want your mom to love me."

"She does love you babe. What I meant though, we could spare everyone the hassle, and set up an event, and select their options for dinner and desert." Eddie replied as she added another stamp to an envelope and added it to the pile. "It be easier on everyone, and then we wouldn't have to wait on the post office to get us the replies."

Jamie smiled and sealed up an envelope and started to write down a address on it. "Well when we have kids we can do that."

Eddie smiled at Jamie. She decided to poke him a little bit. "You wanted to say for the next wedding didn't you?"

Jamie looked at Eddie and smirked back. "Besides the baby showers, maybe we can do it for when we renew our vows."

Eddie and Jamie shared a chuckle. "Good save there Reagan."

They laughed a little bit more as Henry came out of the kitchen with tray of sandwiches, and drinks. "How's it going out here?"

"Got about a quarter of them done pop." Jamie answered as he placed another sealed envelope on the pile as Eddie did the same. "Oh food. Hopefully this will take the taste of glue out of my mouth."

"And it's a roast beef sandwich." Eddie said cheerfully. She took a plate and passed it to Jamie and took one for herself. "Must be from Snyder's down the street."

"Girl knows her deli meats." Henry stated with a smile on his face. He looked at the pile of envelopes and the piles before the couple. "I don't know why you guys have to get this done now?"

"Sooner we get it done pops, the sooner we can get the seating chart out of the way." Jamie answered as he bit into his sandwich. He looked down at his grandfather. "Did you and Grandma Betty go through this?"

"Me nah." Henry answered his grandson's question. He reached over and picked up a sealed envelope. "My mother, Betty, and my mother in law, god rest their souls, handled everything."

Eddie looked at Henry. "Really?"

Henry nodded. "Betty's mother, and my mother were traditional. Felt that the groom should not be saddled with worries about any of the wedding planning. All they told me and my groomsmen to do was get fitted and show up to the church."

"Wow, I never heard that." Jamie stated as he took a bite out his sandwich and followed it up with a sip of his tea. "So Grandma Betty didn't ask for your opinion on anything?"

Henry just shook his head. "Dear woman was told not to. There at one point the stress got so bad she seriously was thinking about having us elope."

"Really?" Eddie said in shock.

"No." Jamie also chimed in shocked as well.

Henry nodded. "Stopped by where I was assigned at the time. She was in tears; broke my heart to see her like that."

"So what happen?" Eddie asked as she continued to eat her sandwich. She and Jamie was intrigued.

"She told me about all the pains and stress of planning the wedding, and not having me around to help with any of it. Both my mother and her mother were driving her nuts." Henry told them as he took a bite out of his sandwich following it up with a sip of tea. He looked at the both of them. "She damn near convince me to have us elope right there and now to get it over with and start our lives together as husband and wife."

"So what happen pop?" Jamie asked as he finished his sandwich and chips pushing his plate away.

Henry took another bite and chewed for a minute before answering. "Took some convincing on my part, but I got her calmed down, and promised her everything would be all right, and I would have a talk with them."

"Did you?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I did. Like Jamie over there, I wanted to have a good relationship with my mother in law." Henry replied with a chuckle as he finished off his sandwich and tea. He pushed his plate away as well. "I just explained what had happen, and they eased up the pressure somewhat. I even got involved in some of the planning as well. Quietly."

Jamie leaned forward. "Like what pop?"

"Well I was able to pick out what people may like for dinner instead of a traditional Irish dinner." Henry remarked with a smile on his face. "Snyders catered the whole thing, roast beef, mash potatoes, salad and all for free. A way of saying thanks."

"You got it on the arm?" Eddie asked in shock.

"Not me, my in laws did. Turns out that Snyders is a distance relative of Betty's parents." Henry said with a smile. He got up and collected the plates. "Call it a family discount. I have cookies if you kids want?"

They both nodded as they watched Henry carry the tray into the kitchen. They looked at each other. Jamie broke the silence first. "Wow."

"Yeah, I mean I heard of tradition within the family, but that is a pretty big secret." Eddie stated as she and Jamie watched as Henry washed the plates. "Maybe doing this isn't such a hassle. I mean you are helping with the planning."

"And we are making a lot of these decisions together." Jamie said with a smile. He reached over and gave Eddie a light kiss as she nodded. "Come on Janko. If we do this quickly, I'll help you relax before I go in tonight."

"Why Jamie Reagan, you do love me." Eddie said in a playful teasing voice.

"Yes I do." Jamie answered with a smile and another kiss. "From the moment I saw you, till the end of time."

They finished the invitations 90 minutes later to which they mailed them from the post office before heading home so they can both relax before Jamie headed on into his precinct.

 **Additional note: The next update will be a all important one as the bride and groom to be, parents, and siblings** **hash out the seating chart at the venue. Will it remain civil or will there be tension? Stay tuned and let me know what you think might happen. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the delay with this update, but between the holiday, life, work and other projects, I am not just able to upload this. This is the last major update to the wedding planning story. There will be one more right before the wedding and that will be a way to tie everything up. As far as my blue bloods serial goes, there will be one more story before the wedding, then a short break right before the new season kicks off. I am also open to ideas about where to honeymoon our favorite couple.. I am also leaning towards a short bachelor/bacheloratte party story to fill in right before the wedding story. So I hope you enjoy this update. Thank you and feel free to leave reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Seating Chart**

 **Williamsburg Hotel**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

It was Saturday, and the wedding party, minus Spencer was sitting in the conference room awaiting Sarah Henderson to walk in. A week after mailing out the invitations, every one of them had been returned with the upmost expendcity. So now with numbers rock solid, hovering around 197, they could get started on the seating chart. Of course Danny was pacing. "Why am I here exactly?"

"We are a part of the wedding party and we need to help them determine where the wedding party table should go." Linda told her husband with a smile. She caught him by the arm. "Please relax. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"Well the Met's are on at 1." Danny replied with a smirk that caused Linda to roll her eyes.

"I'm hoping to catch the Yankee game." Henry remarked as he looked at his watch as he sat there in a chair. "Why am I here?"

"Oh pop come on. You have an input in this as well." Frank told Henry who gave son a look. He sat next to him. "You and Father McNally are giving the opening prayer together."

"And this involves me how in the seating of the reception?" Henry asked as he looked at his son.

"Oh come on pops, it fun, because if you do it right you don't have to sit next to the mayor." Erin replied with a sly smile on her face.

"Hmmph." Henry remarked as he looked around the room. "I don't see Andrew here?"

"He had a surgery that he couldn't reschedule." Erin replied now with a little bit of distaste in her voice. "Besides you know what side of our family can't be seated together and…."

"Alright, Alright." Henry replied with his hands up in defeat.

Sarah Henderson walked through the door and into the room where the family was located. "So sorry for the delay everyone. I had to deal with an issue with another wedding."

Jamie and Eddie chuckled, but Eddie answered. "Quite alright Sarah. Now we are ready for the seating chart."

Sarah nodded. "Alright. So if everyone could gather around here please."

The group moved to the table where there was table with a young woman holding a tablet and what looked like a movie screen coming down from the ceiling. Sarah stood next to the young woman. "This is Tasha. She will be placing the tables and people at the tables you pick and with the numbers you given me."

Everyone nodded their understanding and took a seat at the table which had screens also on it where everyone could see. Sarah looked up at the screen. "Now most couples like the wedding party table near the window so guest can see them and the city skyline."

Jamie nodded. "Eddie and I like that idea. Then people can not only see us but the skyline as well. Pictures would turn out great as well."

Mostly everybody agreed except Erin and Linda. Linda spoke first. "I'm not so sure about that Jamie. The skyline is familiar enough already, but doing that the attention would be off you and onto that."

"I agree. The table should be in the center of the room and other tables spreading out from there." Erin added in.

"Why does it matter where the table is?" Henry commented.

"Because all the attention should be on them." Linda replied by taking a look at Henry.

"Well I like the idea of the table by the window." Haley added. She was trying not to get to involved with a potential Reagan dispute. She had been told about them by both Eddie and Jamie, so she just wanted to show interest. "That way Jamie and Eddie don't have to cut through a hundred people to get some air."

"It's a good thought Haley, but they should still move the table to the center of the room and have us facing that, and not the skyline." Erin added with Linda nodded.

"Oh brother." Danny mumbled quietly to himself. He had a feeling he be missing the baseball game.

Jamie and Eddie looked at everyone and to each other. They lean in and whispered to each other. Then they sat back up straight. Jamie turned to Sarah. "We'll have the wedding party table by the window please."

"Jamie." Linda said in disbelief.

Eddie looked at everyone. "This is what Jamie and I want. We want the city skyline behind us. We think it will make pretty wedding portraits."

Everyone except Linda and Erin nodded. So Sarah decided to move on. "Now just to alleviate concerns, the table will be placed in the center with the center window behind it."

Everyone this time including Linda and Eddie nodded to this. So Sarah had Tasha bring up the guest tables. About a 9 chairs around each table is the maximum we can go without making anyone too uncomfortable, but some people like about 8 which is 25 tables."

"Sounds good to us Sarah." Eddie remarked.

"Now wait hold on." Carla said leaning forward. She looked at her diagram. "Will everyone be able to see the wedding party table?"

Erin and Linda nodded their agreement with Carla. Eddie took a breath. "Yes mom. We'll space them out so everyone can look to the table with the wedding party."

"Where's the bar going to be located?" Henry asked. He saw the looks. "What its important because you don't want tables to close to the bar. Especially with some members of the family."

Sarah chuckled. "The bar is on the other side of the room near where everyone comes in."

Henry nodded as Eddie looked to her mom who remained unconvinced. "Please mom, just trust us."

Carla took a moment and then nodded. "Alright baby, it's yours and Jamie's day."

"Thank you." Eddie replied feeling a little bit better. She took a breath again. "Now lets evenly space the tables out, but try and not place some too near the bar, or we can just sit those family members further away."

"Speaking of portraits who is taking your wedding photos?" Linda asked as Tasha went to work setting up the tables her end so everyone could look at them.

"Renzulli's nephew Donnie is." Jamie replied as they waited for Tasha to finish placing the tables on the screen.

Erin tossed a look. "Renzulli's nephew?"

"He's done it before. He's actually quite good." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She shook her head at Erin and Linda. "He does photography on the side as he prepares for the academy. Some of those pictures up in the 12th are his."

"Same at headquarters too." Frank remarked. He crossed his arms as he looked at everyone. "He's got a pretty good eye."

"Maybe." Erin stated with Linda nodding her agreement.

Jamie and Eddie just shook their heads slightly as Sarah looked up. "Now the tables are placed. Wedding party should be what?"

Eddie thought about it. "Isn't it groom and the groomsmen to the people's left my right, and vice versa from for the bridal party?"

Everyone nodded their agreement on that one except the boys. Linda leaned it. "Yes. I think that is how its suppose to work."

"Fine we'll go with that." Jamie said kissing Eddie on her temple.

Sarah and Tash nodded adding the names quickly. Sarah then looked to Jamie and Eddie. "Parents in the center table?"

"Yes that will be fine, but Dad do you want the mayor seated there as well or a different table?" Jamie asked.

"You know what Jamie, generally that is supposed to be for…." Erin started to interject.

"Well it be just me, your father, Carla, and Father McNally." Henry replied cutting off Erin. He took a breath. "Its really up to Francis."

"Well the mayor says he be fine sitting where ever you place him." Frank answered.

Jamie thought about it for a moment. "We'll place the mayor with some of the deputy chiefs."

Everyone nodded. So one table down and for next half hour they were working on the VIP's as they were going through the list. Danny flipped through the names. "Jamie, you invited your former partner and her smoke eater husband?"

"Well she's also Eddie's partner now too Danny, and yes Taylor is married to a fireman." Jamie said rolling his eyes. He tossed a look down to his brother. "We're friends with them."

"But still one fireman in a sea of blue, be like tossing a tuna to the sharks." Henry stated.

"Pop." Frank admonished his father.

"Just saying Francis." Henry replied with a smile on his face.

"He knows that, and that is why he's not wearing his uniform." Eddie replied with a smile. She looked at the guest list too and the screen. "Why is Captain Harriet Mason not coming?"

"Your precinct captain isn't coming?" Erin asked tossing a look over to her younger brother. "Piss her off already?"

"No smartass. Her nephew is getting married that weekend. She already committed to it before I was assigned." Jamie remarked as he scrolled through the list. He was getting a little frustrated with some of the comments everyone was making.

Linda looked up from her list. "Why is Julie Donaldson and her family on here?"

"That's my date mom." Jack remarked as he didn't break eye contact from his phone when he said it. He looked up for a moment. "They would only let her come if they escorted her."

"But Jamie and Eddie don't know them." Linda remarked.

"Its ok Linda, Jack asked us and we said it's ok." Eddie remarked as she didn't bother looking away from the chart. "Put Anderson and Berkowitiz together at table 9. Besides my mom thought it was cute."

Carla nodded as she tossed a look to Linda as well. "It was. Parents escorting their daughter to a wedding where she has been invited too."

Linda shook her head. "OH brother."

Erin scanned her copy as they watch Jamie and Eddie place their fellow officers and friend. "Who is Nicholas Baxter?"

"Oh my classmate from my Government class." Nicky replied as she didn't bother looking up from her list. She felt her mother's look. "He's just a friend mom."

"What is with you kids and inviting dates?" Erin replied shaking her head. She looked up where the family had placed the people so far. "Why are you placing Aunt Nancy in the center? You know how she…"

"Its not a bathroom issue Erin, she is known for hitting up the free bar." Henry replied with a smirk on his face. "Besides she has to keep a eye on your cousin Patrick. You know how he gets."

"Why did you invite him anyway kid?" Danny asked as he set his list down. "Not like he can afford to get you anything anyway."

"OK THAT IS ENOUGH." Jamie said loudly. Everyone's eyes went up. He stood up and marched to where Erin, Linda and Danny where sitting. "You three don't like what we are doing here. Leave. Eddie, myself, pop, Dad and Carla can finish this ourselves."

"Jamie…" Linda started to say.

"Jamie it's not that…." Erin tried

"Kid look…" Danny said in defense.

"You have a choice. You can help us seat everybody and leave the snarky comments out, or head home and catch your game, or show, or prepare for court." Jamie told them. He place his hands on his hips. "It's your choice."

They watched as Jamie went back to his seat and looked over the list with Eddie. Linda decided to stand up. "We're sorry you guys. Its just we want this day to be special for you without…"

"All the family drama and possible problems." Erin also added in. She looked everyone. "We're sorry. Right Danny?"

Danny nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah we're sorry guys."

Frank, Carla, Henry, Eddie and Jamie looked at them. Jamie motioned for them to sit down. "Apology accepted. We understand you guys wanted everything perfect for us, but nothing in life is ever perfect."

"Who said that?" Linda asked.

"Dad." Jamie replied with a smile.

"Still true to this day." Frank answered. He turned to the couple. "So what do you say let's finish this up and go have a late lunch."

Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to the seating chart. 45 minutes later, everyone was on the way to lunch to the restaurant in the hotel, feeling good that that seating chart was now complete.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright folks. Last update for this story. It took a while but it is now complete. I hope you enjoy it, and as always thank you for the follows and the reviews. Enjoy.**

 **Last minute things**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Jamie scrounged around the apartment looking for his wallet and keys as Eddie got her stuff together as well. She chuckled at the sight of her fiancé scrounging around the apartment for his stuff. "I told you Reagan to put the stuff in one place so we can find easily."

Jamie turned and smirked at her. "Well if you didn't attack me last night, I would have."

Eddie smirked back. "I couldn't help it if you looked good in that outfit last night."

Jamie chuckled and found the items he was looking for. "Got them."

"Great let's go." Eddie answered as she headed towards the door with Jamie right behind her. She pulled out her phone. "Great, mom is already texting us."

"I thought we weren't late." Jamie answered as they walked out with him checking the door before they walked down the hallway.

"We're not, but she wants us to swing by the florist to check and see how everything is coming along." Eddie answered as they arrived at the elevator. They waited as the elevator was on their way to them. Eddie looked at Jamie. "When is Danny meeting you to pick up the rings?"

"As soon as I drop you off at the dress shop." Jamie answered as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on. He put his arm around her. "Then we meet back up at the church after my tux fitting right?"

"Yep." Eddie answered as the doors opened and out they walked towards the doors to their building. They walked outside to the car and got in. As Jamie pulled out into traffic, Eddie pulled out her phone as it rang with another message. "Sarah needs us to stop by and double check with the seating chart and room layout."

Jamie sighed. "Alright after we meet with Father McNally. Damn, I was hoping not to add any more to our already busy day."

Eddie chuckled as she put on their favorite radio station. "At least we have Whitesnake to ease the pain."

They shared a laugh as Jamie worked his way through the streets. The first location they arrived at was the florist shop. Jamie parked the mustang as Eddie waited for him outside the shop. They walked inside and Carla was waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Jamie, Eddie come on and see how your arrangements are coming along."

Eddie and Jamie nodded and followed Carla towards the back of the store where they saw Rebecca and her assistants working on the floral arrangements. Rebecca looked up and smiled and walked over to give Eddie a hug and shake Jamie's hand. "Hey you two. Everything is on track to be completed in time for the wedding."

Jamie nodded as Eddie and her mom went over and inspected the table center pieces. She and her mom took several minutes before coming back over. Eddie looked at Rebecca. "When are you sending them over?"

"Day of the wedding. That way there is less chance for them to wilt, and my crew can continue checking on them." Rebecca replied with a look of concern on her face. "Is there a problem?"

Eddie shook her head no. "Nope. Just wondering."

Rebecca chuckled as she came over. "Is there anything else I can help with you or answer?"

"Bouquets and boutonnieres for the wedding party and Eddie?" Carla asked.

"All set. They will be delivered to the church and where ever Eddie is getting ready." Rebecca answered.

Carla smiled at the response. "That's all I have. Jamie?"

Jamie shook his head no. So the three of them said bye to Rebecca and made their way outside. Jamie looked at Eddie. "Alright, I will see you at the church in about 2 hours?"

Eddie nodded. "Sounds good babe. See you there."

Jamie nodded and kissed Eddie on the lips and gave Carla a peck on the cheek before leaving to go meet Danny for the rings and go get his last fitting of his tux before the ceremony, while Carla and Eddie went to the dress shop for the last fitting of the wedding dress. Thirty minutes after leaving the flower shop, Jamie pulled up outside Mr. Petroski Jewelers. Jamie jumped out of the car and walked towards the door where he saw his brother leaning up against the building. Danny shook his head. "Late kid. You know I had to convince my Lieutenant to let me off to help you with this."

Jamie smirked at his brother. "You're the best man Danny. You are supposed to hang on to the rings until the wedding."

"I know that, but I still have to work today." Danny replied with a smirk on his face. He held opened the door for his brother and they both walked in. "I also picked up the extra tour today so I can have Friday off to help you out with anything you may need the day before the wedding."

Jamie smiled at his brother as they approached the counter. "That's sweet."

Danny tossed Jamie a look as Mr. Petroski came out and met them. "Ah Jamie and Danny Reagan. Welcome. Danny been a while. How is the family?"

"Good Mr. Petroski, thanks for asking." Danny stated with a smile and a handshake. "How's your wife and daughter doing?"

"Good. I'll tell them you asked about them." Mr. Petroski answered with a smile. He then turned to Jamie. "Jamie you are looking well. How's the new job at your new station I heard you have?"

"Not too bad Mr. Petroski. It's been pretty good." Jamie answered with a handshake and a smile as well. "Is everything good Mr. Petroski?"

"Yes everything is set. You and Edit will enjoy the rings I promise you." Mr. Petroski answered as he pulled the case that held the rings from his the locked case behind him. He closed case and turned back to the pair. He handed the ring case to Jaime. "Here you go Jamie."

"Thanks Mr. Petroski." Jamie answered. He opened up the lid and inspected the rings. The matching bands with small diamonds in it that Mr. Petroski told a story about with to him and Eddie. Jamie smiled as he remembered the story and nodded as he set the rings back in case." Perfect Mr. Petroski, what do I owe you for the final bill."

"Hundred Jamie." Mr. Petroski said with a smile on his face. Jamie smiled as well as he handed over his bank card and a minute later Mr. Petroski returned with the receipt. "Here you go Jamie. I wish you and Eddie a long and happy life."

"Thank you Mr. Petroski." Jamie answered with a handshake and a smile. After Danny said bye to Mr. Petroski, he and Jamie walked outside. Jamie looked at his brother. "Thanks Danny."

"No problem kid." Danny answered as he smiled at his younger brother. He took the case from Jamie and started towards his cruiser. "I'll have Linda put these somewhere she can find them."

"Thanks Danny." Jamie called out. He started towards his car, then spun around. "Don't forget about your final fitting."

"Got it Kid." Danny replied with a wave of the hand.

Jamie chuckled and pulled out his phone to which he sent a text to Linda to remind Danny about his final fitting. He climbed into to his car and headed towards the tux across the river in Brooklyn. At Jessica's Wedding Boutique, Eddie was on the stand with her mom sitting behind her watching as Jessica took her measurements again. Carla smiled. "You look great baby. Are you getting excited or nervous?"

"A little bit of both." Eddie replied with a smile on her face as she watched Jessica finish up with her measurements. "What is the verdict Jessica?"

"I have to take it out only slightly." Jessica replied a smile. She chuckled as she stood up and stepped back to let Eddie take in the sight. "What do you think Eddie?"

"I love it." Eddie replied as she observed herself in the mirror. Though she was tough, she often dreamt of what her wedding day would look like especially with Jamie when they first partnered up. Now she was living the dream. "Oh Jessica. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jessica replied smiling at both mother and daughter. She stepped down off the platform. "Just hand me the dress when you are ready to leave."

Eddie nodded and looked at her mother who was also beaming and fighting tears in her eyes. "OH mom."

"Can't help it. Not often my daughter gets married." Carla answered coming over and planting a kiss on Eddie's cheek. She wiped away the tears. "So what is next for you and Jamie?"

"Have to meet him at the church, so I better get going." Eddie answered with a smile on her face.

Carla nodded as Eddie walked down off the platform and towards the dressing room to get changed. Across the river in Brooklyn, Jamie was on a platform himself as Mr. Berkowitz himself remeasured Jamie. "Ahh Jamieson, you have been pretty much steady since your last measurement. I don't have to do much more than take the jacket out a bit."

"Is it tight?" Jamie asked.

"Just a little in the shoulders, but not by much." Mr. Berkowitz answered as he stepped down off the platform. He stepped back and looked Jamie over. "Your soon to be bride is a very lucky lady."

Jamie shook his head. "No Mr. Berkowitz, I am very lucky to have her."

Mr. Berkowitz smiled at the comment. "I can't argue with that. Drop your tux off in the front when you are ready to leave."

Jamie nodded as Mr. Berkowitz left the soon to be groom to observe himself one more time in the mirror. He nodded to himself. After a couple years of dancing around each other, and a few bumps, Eddie was the one. She stuck by him through thick and thin. Jamie thought to himself. "I am truly lucky to have her."

Jamie walked down off the platform and quickly changed dropping the tux off with Mr. Berkowitz before walking outside and heading out to his charge. He checked his phone. He wasn't late, but he hoped traffic wasn't bad on the way to St. Brennan's for their meeting with Father McNally.

Eddie walked around outside the front of the church as she checked her phone. Jamie wasn't late, but she was getting nervous. She knew he had a final… The familiar sound of Jamie's mustang pulling up caused her to come back to reality. She smiled as he got out and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Missed me that much huh?"

"Always glad to see you." Jamie replied with a smile. He kissed the top of her head. "And yes, I always miss you when I am not with you."

Eddie smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Father McNally is waiting."

Jamie let her take the lead and followed her into the church. It took a couple minutes, but once they arrived at Father McNally's office, they knocked on the door. Father McNally looked up and smiled at them. "Come in you two."

Jamie and Eddie walked in and hugged the father who showed them to the chairs in front of the desk. They declined his offer for coffee. He smiled as he pulled out the paperwork from his drawer. "Now this is absolute final draft of the service. If you want any changes, please let me know now."

Eddie and Jamie looked over the service. It had everything they wanted in it. From the prelude to the wedding party entrance, what Eddie would come the aisle to, readings and so on. They nodded and handed it back to Father McNally. Jamie smiled. "Everything looks good father."

"Excellent. Then tomorrow after the service, I will have the staff begin printing these ups." Father McNally answered with a smile on his face. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other before shaking their heads. They shook Father McNally's hands before walking out of the office and the church. Hand in hand they walked towards Jamie's car. Eddie was smiling. "So its really happening?"

"I think it was really happening the moment you said yes?" Jamie said with a smirk on his face. He dodged the arm slap as he opened her door for her. "Yes its really happen. In a few days you will be Mrs. Edith "Eddie" Janko Reagan."

"Like that sound of that." Eddie replied with a smile on her face.

Twenty minutes later they were walking into the lobby of the Williamsburg Hotel where Sarah was waiting for them. She gave Eddie a kiss and Jamie a hug. "Sorry about this you two, but I just wanted to double check with you about the layout. There is a wedding the day before yours and after it ends, the overnight crew has to move things around."

Eddie and Jamie nodded their understanding and followed Sarah to her office where she presented a diagram on the computer screen. "Now this is your lay out."

"Yeah, that is what we want." Eddie answered after studying the diagram for a minute. "What did the other folks want?"

Sarah brought up the other diagram. "Their's has the dance floor towards the front and the wedding part table across the dance floor. So it wont take much, but I wanted to check with you guys first before I had my crew set up your reception during the course of the night."

Jamie nodded. "It's alright Sarah. Thanks for checking. One question though?"

"Yes it will be finished by the time the flower centerpieces arrive." Sarah answered with a smile on her face. She got up and so did Eddie and Jamie. "Thanks for coming in you two. Looking forward to the party."

Eddie smile. "Us too."

Jamie nodded his agreement before giving a hug and a kiss and walking out the office towards the lobby and the car. Eddie looked at Jamie and smiled. "Always the worrier aren't you?"

"It was a honest question." Jamie answered with a smile as they arrived at the lobby as they continued to walk through it. "But it did have me worried though?"

"I know it did babe, but they are professional and they do this for a living." Eddie answered. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So that is it. Everything is checked as of now. So now what?"

"We go home, and eat." Jamie answered with a smile as they walked out of the hotel and towards the car.

"Oh, that burger place down the road from the apartment has a special going on today." Eddie answered with a smile on her face. "Come on Reagan. I'll even buy."

"Well then, if you are buying." Jamie answered with a smirk.

Eddie smirked back at him as they reached the car and climbed in. A moment later they pulled out of the lot ready for their big day.

 **Additional note: This completes the wedding planning story. Tomorrow evening or early saturday the wedding story will go up. Still contemplating where to send them on their honeymoon. will make that decision soon. Thank you for the reviews and follows.**


End file.
